<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Love You (Xiaojun/Hendery) by WOOCASTRASH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359003">Let Me Love You (Xiaojun/Hendery)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOOCASTRASH/pseuds/WOOCASTRASH'>WOOCASTRASH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Chan - freeform, BL, Boyfriends, Lesbians and Gays Support the Miners (Political Organisation), M/M, NCT2020, WayV - Freeform, Xiaodery, bxb - Freeform, henxiao, jaexiao - Freeform, luxiao, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nctdream, nctfanfic, nomin, xiaoderyfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOOCASTRASH/pseuds/WOOCASTRASH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendery And Xiaojun were best of friends since little. Xiaojun is a little introvert and Hendery is the opposite so that explains why Xiaojun loves to stick with Hendery.</p>
<p>However, everything changed when Lucas came. Hendery's cousin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•XiaoDery/HenXiao Fanfic (Short Story)•</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you going? You're leaving me?!" Xiaojun shouted at him the moment he turned his back. Hendery tried to ignore him and keep walking because if he'll stop, he won't be able to stop himself and run back to him and hug him.</p>
<p>"Yah! Why are you being like this?"</p>
<p>"Keep walking Hendery you idiot."</p>
<p>"YAH WONG GUANHENG!!!" Xiaojun cried. When he calls his real name, it means it's getting serious.</p>
<p>But still, Hendery keeps walking.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but you deserves better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's weather is freaking good and a top of that, Christmas holiday just started. It's slowly getting cold but sun can still be seen outside. For Hendery, it's good to walk outside.</p><p>However, here he is.</p><p>Laying to his bed and staring at the ceiling because something is confusing him. No, he's been like this for years and he didn't know the exact date and time when he started seeing his best friend in a different way. Hendery just ignored it at first but he still didn't know why his heart can't take it anymore.</p><p>Xiaojun, his best friend since the beginning and lives across his house, and the reason why he is like this. The boy who always sticks around him whenever they'd go somewhere, the boy who always look for him, who cares for him and who's loyal to him since Hendery is the only one who made him open up more and he is his only friend.</p><p>The only boy who can understand him in every aspect.</p><p>They were friend since little and Xiaojun was timid. He barely goes out when they moved and Hendery can only wait for him outside because he wants to play together. He only succeeds on befriending him when Xiaojun saw him eating ramen. It's all started with that ramen and he's so thankful that day.</p><p>He saw someone approached Xiaojun the last day of school before the holiday. It was Jaemin and Hendery walked towards them swiftly and hold Xiaojun on his waist then, glared at Jaemin. He didn't know that he is possessive over his best friend until he realized, something is not right. </p><p>He only wants Xiaojun to smile at him and his attention.</p><p>Is this even normal?</p><p>Is this what friends feel towards each other?</p><p>Or, he's the only one who feel like this?</p><p>He will be happy for Xiaojun for having a friend on his own, but please not Jaemin. He didn’t know why but he doesn’t like how he look at Xiaojun. It’s kind of, pissing him off.</p><p>"Hey!" Someone threw him a pillow and his eyes widened when he saw Mark.</p><p>"The fuck you're doing here?" He asked.</p><p>"Your sister let me in, anyway I couldn't reach you. We're about to play basketball outside. Want to come?"</p><p>"Outside? In this cold weather?" He asked unsure.</p><p>"Didn't you know that Chenle's parents have their own basketball court in their house? Dude, it's pretty warm inside. I'm so excited, Yay!" Mark wiggles his eyebrows and did some little jumps just like a kid.</p><p>"Wait, I'll dm Xiaojun."</p><p>Mark looked at him confusedly. "For what?"</p><p>"That I'm going with you. He might look for me here and he'll sulk if he didn't see me here and for going out without telling him." He said casually because that's very normal between him and Xiaojun.</p><p>"Are you his boyfriend or what? Why do you need to tell him everything?"</p><p>Hendery was done texting Xiaojun when he stood up and took his jacket that he bought from sketchers.</p><p>"Of course, I have to. He will be lonely."</p><p>"Just tell him to come along."</p><p>"Nope. He doesn't like going outside especially when he's around by unknown people."</p><p>"Wow?! We're not strangers!" Mark yelps and act like he was offended. They were all classmates though.</p><p>"I know. But he's only comfortable around me, and I'm pretty sure Jaemin will be there."</p><p>"What about Jaemin? Did he fight Xaiojun?"</p><p>Hendery bit his lip and looked at Mark. Should he tell him?</p><p>"No, not like that. I think he's trying to approach Xiaojun. I don't know if he want to be friends or something else."</p><p>Mark shook his head in disbelief. Hendery should be happy for that since his introverted best friend will gain a friend on his own without his help, but why is he reacting like this?</p><p>"Do you like him?" He asked smoothly without having a second thought. Mark is so sure about this.</p><p>For a moment, Hendery stopped moving. He's been thinking about that earlier and he's still confused up until now.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Mark smirks and sat on Hendery's bed then looked at him.</p><p>"You should know. It's your feelings."</p><p>"But I really don't know."</p><p>"You're afraid that Jaemin might take him from you. That's the sign! I saw you that day and jealousy is written all over your face my boy!" Mark chuckles and even clapped his hands. He's enjoying this. "I knew it!"</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"You will soon, take your time. I can understand you though, Jaemin is really charming. He will just show you his smile, you'll instantly fall for him. I don't blame you if you'll feel threatened."</p><p>"Who's threatened?" Hendery glance him annoyingly, then he stopped again.</p><p>"I... I like him?" He asked and pointed himself.</p><p>Mark stood up and put his arm over Hendery's shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, invite him too and see."</p><p>"But,"</p><p>"Yah! Stop being possessive. It's just me? If you don't feel threatened then, you should invite him too."</p><p>Hendery greeted his teeth and Mark chuckles.</p><p>The two males went outside and walk across the street to go to Xiaojun's house. Hendery pressed the door bell and Xiaojun answered. He opened the gate for them. He's also confused why Mark is here.</p><p>Xiaojun is wearing a spec, he must be reading a novel again. Hendery thought, but he won't deny that it looks so cute on him.</p><p>"I thought you'll be playing?"</p><p>"Yeah. But, do you want to come?" He asked him, a little unsure. Xiaojun might say no.</p><p>The other looked at him in disbelief. "Oh now you're inviting me?"</p><p>"Mm. I think it's will be good if you will be there."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Xiaojun smiled.</p><p>"Wait, for real?" Hendery hold him on his arm. He couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Of course. Why are you surprised?"</p><p>"Because you're not going with me whenever we'll play."</p><p>"Hendery, I don't like sports at all so I'm not interested but it's okay to watch."</p><p>"Yes, I know that. And?"</p><p>"You're not asking me you fool to come with you. So, I'm surprised that you're inviting me."</p><p>Hendery looked at him confusedly. "Is that necessary? I always think you don't like sport so I'm not asking you. I didn't know that you want to watch."</p><p>"It's okay because you will be there. Anyway, I'll go get change. Come inside first."</p><p>Xiaojun looks at Mark and gave him a little smile so Mark did too. Hendery noticed that so he glances at Mark too.</p><p>"Here, do you see that face of yours? I can tell Hendery."</p><p>"I'm just looking at you." Hendery pointed him but Mark playfully punch him.</p><p>"Shut up. Let's get inside, it's my first time here in Xiaojun's house. Wow, it's simple but it already feels comfortable."</p><p>Mark put his arm over Hendery and push him inside to wait for Xiaojun.</p><p>----</p><p>"If you're bored, you can talk to them." Hendery pointed the other boys which are Mark's friends. Some of them are younger. Hendery knew them but he’s not that super close to them since he’s always with Xiaojun.</p><p>"I'm fine. I’m just watching."</p><p>Hendery is still amused, he couldn’t believe that Chenle’s family is this rich. Yeah, he knew that they’re rich but not this much. Mark is right, it’s pretty warm here.</p><p>"I know you'd say that." Hendery smiled and ruffles the other's hair.</p><p>“Mark has many friends. Were they your friends too?”</p><p>“I’m not close to them, but we knew each other.” Hendery answered then looked at Xiaojun.</p><p>It’s really weird that he felt this way for him. They’ve been together for so many years but why of all people? Why his precious best friend?</p><p>Not that he’s saying that’s it’s bad but Xiaojun is so precious to him, if he develops some feelings for him, it might affect their friendship and that scares him.</p><p>Well, Xiaojun is really pretty especially when he is giggling and he has a warm heart too. How can he not fall for him? He’s making fun of him sometimes but Xiaojun never gets mad.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Xiaojun poked his forehead.</p><p>“Huh? Ah, that spec looks good on you.”</p><p>“Suddenly?”</p><p>“It always looks good, I forgot to tell you.” He said but that's only an excuse. He just can't stop admiring him.</p><p>These two must be enjoying their world too much, and the other boys beside them think so. They are now preparing to play and Xiaojun is helping Hendery.</p><p>"Look at those best friends." Renjun tapped Hyuck on his shoulder. "You see something right? They care for each other so much. I care for you but I don't smile at you like that just like how Hendery smile to him."</p><p>"Mark hyung is always telling me about them. He almost made a bet to me."</p><p>"What did he say?" Hyuck looks at Renjun and stuck his tongue out. "It's only between us."</p><p>"Tch."</p><p>“Hey Hendery, let’s go man!” Mark called him so Hendery looked at Xiaojun again and wiggles his eyebrow before following Mark.</p><p>“What was that?” Xiaojun mumbles.</p><p>Right after Hendery left, he caught Renjun and Donghyuck staring at him.</p><p>“Hi DJ!” Renjun waves his hand and smiled. DJ is Xiaojun’s name too.</p><p>Renjun sat beside him and Hyuck followed him.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you here.”</p><p>“Mm, nice to see you too.” Xiaojun gave them a little smile before shifting his gaze to the court and watch. The players are, Mark, Jeno, Chenle, Sungchan, Jaemin, Hendery, Yangyang and Shotaro. It’s 4v4 and this is Xiaojun’s first time watching them play.</p><p>The whole game, he’s just sitting there quietly and watching them, though Hyuck and Renjun keeps talking to him. He’s answering well but still, its different when he’s with Hendery.</p><p>“How long are you friends with Hendery?” Hyuck asked and offer him a snack. He shyly accepted it, he can’t say no to the food anyway. That’s the reason why Hendery became part of his world.</p><p>“Mm, since we’re 6 I think.” He answered simply.</p><p>Renjun and Hyuck knew how to deal with introverts just like Xiaojun, they want to be close to him and became his friends too. Jaemin is an introvert too just like him and they manage to be friends with him. It will take some time and they’re willing to wait. He seems fun to be with though, they always notice how Hendery is having fun when he’s with him.</p><p>“Oh? That long? I can see that you have a strong friendship I guess.” – Hyuck.</p><p>“Hendery is handsome, aren’t he?” Renjun asked then looked at the boys while taking a break, enjoying their time chit chatting.</p><p>Xiaojun eyed Renjun then looked at Hendery too, he’s soaking wet now because of his sweat but he still looks hot though.</p><p>Oh no, what am I thinking? Xiaojun shook his head.</p><p>“Eoh! He looks like Prince Eric!” Hyuck nodded and Xiaojun glance him too.</p><p>“Is he?” Xiaojun.</p><p>“Yeah man! He is. He really looks like a prince. Why? Don’t you find him handsome?”</p><p>It’s awkward for Xiaojun to say yes because always find him handsome. He couldn’t go out from his house when he’s still a kid because Hendery is always outside, looking like a prince while staring at him. He did find him a little creepy though.</p><p>“Renjun hyung! The snacks are here again, help me!” Jisung shouted and the three males looked at him. Two of Chenle’s maid came and brought their snacks again.</p><p>“Already? Wow, let’s go Xiaojun.”</p><p>“Can I come?” He asked unsure and pointed himself.</p><p>“Of course, let’s go.” Hyuck answered and grab Xiaojun on his arms.</p><p>Even though Xiaojun is shy, he just let himself to be dragged. They came to him and he can feel that they’re trying to get along with him too so, he helps them to get the snacks from the maids.</p><p>“Hi DJ.” It’s Jaemin. Xiaojun eyed him and smiled.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Yah!”</p><p>Hendery run towards Xiaojun and hugs him tight. He’s sweating a lot and Hendery just want to tease him. He didn’t notice Jaemin though, it’s just annoying Xiaojun excites him.</p><p>“What the heck. Yah! Don’t hug me! You’re dirty!”</p><p>“I’m not dirty.”</p><p>“This stupid, let me go. I don’t want to be dirty.”</p><p>Xiaojun made a face and throw a hand towel on Hendery’s face. “Wipe your sweats you fool!”</p><p>Mark is watching them while grinning.</p><p>Another maid came but this time, she’s bringing them an ice cream. It must be nice to be Chenle’s friend.</p><p>“Yah, she’s holding a choco-mint. Can you get that?” He tapped Hendery on his biceps.</p><p>Hendery just nodded and took the only choco-mint ice cream flavor from the cart and handed it to Xiaojun.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“Awwwie thanks.” Xiaojun then kissed Hendery’s hand.</p><p>That made Hendery stop and taken aback. Xiaojun often do that to him when he’s touched whenever Hendery gives him food or his favorite book, he should be used to it. But he felt different today when he did that.</p><p>The other boys didn’t notice that since they are too focus on their snacks and thanking Chenle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so fucking doomed." Hendery said to himself while looking at the mirror. He just woke up and felt weird because he just dreamed about Xiaojun last night.</p><p>"I'm doomed! Ahhhh! This can't be!" He bit his lip and ruffle his hair messily. "No, no. I can't. Please heart you can't! Why?! Why Xiaojun? He's my best friend for fuck sake!"</p><p>Hendery looked at his reflection to the mirror again and made a crying face then ducked his head down. He's so frustrated now that he confirmed that he likes his best friend. It's not actually a bad thing, Xiaojun is nice, he's gentle and soft. He's super cute when laughing and a part of that, they knew each other for a very long time. Xiaojun is emotional and Hendery loves to pamper him with foods whenever he's sad and Hendery won't get tired of it. He loves doing everything for him.</p><p>But still, Hendery cherishes him so much. How could he fall for him? Is this even right?</p><p>"He's not that cute when we were young? Well, he is cute but not that cute. The fuck happened to me? Hendery?! Are you okay? Wake up you fool! Get yourself together!" Hendery shouted and slapped his face in front of the mirror. He looks crazy but he wished that this is only a dream.</p><p>But it's not.</p><p>"I don't want him to avoid me."</p><p>"Why are you so loud?!" He heard his sister slammed his door. He won't deny that it was pretty scary.</p><p>"Ahh you scared me!"</p><p>"Your voice is scary too! Stop shouting! It's early in the morning Wong Guanheng!"</p><p>Hendery scratch his nape and brushed his hair. It's growing long, but it does looks good on him though.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry." Hendery sighs then looked at the mirror again. "What I'm going to do with this?"</p><p>Hendery stood up and went outside. It's boring when he's alone and he can only think one thing to avoid the boredom.</p><p>That is to go to Xiaojun and play with him. Unlike him, Xiaojun can do anything when he's alone. He can just read novels, compose a song, listen to music or sleep. He preferred being alone though but Hendery is an exemption. He don't mind if he's with him, that will be amazing.</p><p>"Should I go?" He asked himself, but he ruffles his hair and just pulled the gate to go out and at the same time, Xiaojun just came out from his house too and he seemed going somewhere.</p><p>"Yah!" Hendery calls him because he can't help it and Xiaojun looked back. His fallen hair looks so soft.</p><p>"Oh, hey!"</p><p>"Where are you going?" Hendery walk towards him. He can't help it, it's hard without him.</p><p>"I'm going to buy spicy rice cake. I've been craving for it."</p><p>"I'll go with you. Let's go." Hendery said then pulled Xiaojun along with him.</p><p>"You're bored I guess."</p><p>"You can say that. It's okay to tag along right?"</p><p>"Of course. You can always tag along."  Xiaojun smiled and put his arm on Hendery's. They'll always walk like this. "Even if I say no."</p><p>"You hate crowded places so I'll come with you for company." Hendery said and he can feel that Xiaojun tightened his grip on his arms. He knew him very well, that's why they stayed together for a long time until now. He didn't realize that he's been staring at Xiaojun, he couldn't really stop himself for adoring him.</p><p>"Why do you look so cute today?" Hendery asked.</p><p>"What?" Xiaojun eyed him and looks confused. "I am?" He touched his face.</p><p>Did I fucking say that out loud?</p><p>It's already late before Hendery realized what he just said so he'll just go with it.</p><p>"Y-yes. I think? A-Are you trying to impress someone?"</p><p>"Who will I impress? I don't have someone, I'm always with you." The older said. He doesn't mind, he prefers being with his best friend than any other people here.</p><p>"Aw, you're right. But, have you ever thought of dating someday?" Hendery looks at him and Xiaojun looks back.</p><p>"Dating? No, I don't think so, how about you?"</p><p>Hendery shakes his head. "If I will date, it means we will grow apart together. It's like, you were there but it feels so distant since we have some things to keep from each other. I hate to be apart from you." Hendery honestly said. He's saying the truth though, he's been with Xiaojun since little and he can't imagine his life without him. He became the person he want to be with when he's happy, or sad or anything.</p><p>Especially now that he realized what he truly feel for the older.</p><p>"Really?" Xiaojun smiled happily. "I feel the same. I don't feel like dating too, no one wants me."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You're not sure." Hendery mumbles and pulled Xiaojun closer to him.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Oh fuck. That's so spicy!" Hendery put down the chop sticks and drink the water that Xiaojun gave.</p><p>"Who told you to eat them?"</p><p>"You know I want to eat spicy foods!"</p><p>"But you can't eat spicy foods. You don't have to force yourself." Xiaojun gave him a tissue too.</p><p>"It's tastes good though and you like spicy foods. I want to enjoy eating them with you."</p><p>Xiaojun can only stare at the younger but deep inside his heart, he's touched. Hendery is such a sweet guy for real. He appreciates him very much.</p><p>"I want it." Hendery took the chop sticks again and started eating. "I'll just endure this, but it does tastes good. I bet it's not fun to eat if it's not spicy. Don't you think?"</p><p>"Mm. I think so too." Xiaojun keeps staring at him while eating, his face is reddening already and he felt bad, Hendery is always like this anyway.</p><p>"Yes, this is really yummy. Why do I have to be born like this? You know, the spiciness of this one is really addictive!"</p><p>"You can't eat spicy since you were born."</p><p>"But seeing you make me wants to eat too."</p><p>Xiaojun just shakes his head. Come to think of it, when it comes to the food he eats, Hendery will always there to enjoy it with him.</p><p>"I'll buy you ice cream after this."</p><p>"Yey!" The younger smiled wider.</p><p>----</p><p>"My cousin is coming here." Hendery suddenly said while walking, they're on their way home right now. Xiaojun is still devouring his mint-choco ice cream. Hendery thought that it doesn't taste good, but since Xiaojun loves it, he didn't complain anymore.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"That guy who scared you when we were young."</p><p>Xiaojun tried to remember the memory and he succeeded. He can remember that guy, the one who scared him when he came out of Hendery's room after playing and made him cry hard.</p><p>"Oh, that bastard." Xiaojun chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah. He is Lucas. He's just playful that's why he did that. But trust me, he's kind and dependable."</p><p>"I see. When will he come?"</p><p>"The day after tomorrow. He'll spend his entire vacation here."</p><p>The older nodded. "So that means, I can't spend some time with you?"</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Because you're gonna spend it with him, with your fam. Aren't you?"</p><p>"No, we can spend some time together. You should get to know him. You'll like Lucas, for real. Try it."</p><p>"But I'm already fine. I have you anyway." Xiaojun smiled. Hendery does too and he wanted to pinch him. Xiaojun is so cute. "I don't mind if you're the only friend I have."</p><p>"Mm? Why is that? It's more fun when you have lots of friend."</p><p>"No it's not. For me. Socializing is easy for you." Xiaojun snorted.</p><p>He's right. Hendery think and nodded. He's not introvert like Xiaojun but he can totally understand him. However, he still wants him to have some friends, not just only him. But it's different when it comes to Jaemin's case.</p><p>He felt like, Jaemin likes Xiaojun not just a friend but more than that.</p><p>"Are you friends with Jaemin?"</p><p>Xiaojun shook. "No. I don't think so. We just greet each other."</p><p>"But I think he likes you."</p><p>Xiaojun flicks the younger's forehead. "You're saying nonsense again."</p><p>"Aww!"</p><p>"You deserve it."</p><p>Hendery pouted and rubbed his forehead carefully. At this moment, he's thinking if he should ask Xiaojun or just keep it to himself.</p><p>But Hendery knew himself. His mouth won't stay still.</p><p>"Anyway, what if one day, I woke up and realized that I like you?" He said and looked directly at the older's eyes. He's being serious but he prayed that Xiaojun won't notice that.</p><p>"Are you for real? We're best friend. Why would you like me? That's strange, I guess."</p><p>Hendery smiled awkwardly. "Right? It is? I'm cringing. Ugh." Hendery said but deep in his heart, he can't agree with Xiaojun. Not now that he fell for him for real.</p><p>His best friend.</p><p>"We're here. I'm going first." He loosened from the older's grip and went in his house without looking back. He can't, Hendery couldn't hide his emotions well.</p><p>"Good night!"</p><p>"Yeah. See you."</p><p>---</p><p>Xiaojun looked at his best friend's house across from his house through his window. Honestly, he's a little surprised from what Hendery said last night. It did bothered him.</p><p>He never saw that coming. He admits that Hendery is sweet and caring, he's crazy often and being with him makes Xiaojun happy and he can be himself too. Yeah because they were friends. He doesn't have his walls when they are together but he never pictured them as lovers.</p><p>"That's too much." Xiaojun cupped his cheek. He didn't realize that he's blushing. "But I can feel that he's really serious about that. Is it okay to assume?"</p><p>Xiaojun stood up.</p><p>He can feel that Hendery is serious. He saw his face, his eyes. Xiaojun can read him easily and he didn't realize that he has that talent.</p><p>"No. Xiaojun wake up! That's not going to happen." He slapped his face lightly to wake up from his thoughts. He believes that there's nothing attractive to him, he's not a nice boy too and he's boring. Why would his best friend will like him?</p><p>"Unless, he's being stupid to like me. Haha! That's freaking impossible."</p><p>Xiaojun looked at his window again and unfortunately, Hendery moved the curtains and his topless body appeared. His jaw dropped but he didn't look away and, he couldn't stop himself not to drool over Hendery.</p><p>The fuck is happening to him?</p><p>"It's early in the morning. But this is too much." He mumbles and tried to hide himself. He couldn't imagine how will he face Hendery if he caught him. "And what am I doing? Seriously Xiaodejun? Why are you hiding? It's not the first time I saw him like that?" He said again and decide to stand properly then ruffles his hair. He think that he's crazy right after Hendery asked him that.</p><p>"It's cold, why is he naked?"</p><p>But seriously, he's really bothered.</p><p>He wants to believe that he means nothing. But whenever he saw his eyes, there is something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hendery went to the cafe nearby at Mark's place. He's going to meet them today. Seeing Xiaojun won't help knowing that there's no way that the older feel the same and even if he don't want to, Hendery felt hurt just by thinking of that thought.</p><p>It's not his fault that he fell for him without realizing it early. It's not Xiajun's fault either. No one saw this coming.</p><p>Even if Xiaojun is his best friend, he couldn't tell this to him.</p><p>"Yo!" Mark waved at him. He's with Sungchan and Jeno.</p><p>He thought it's only Mark.</p><p>Hendery walk towards them and sat beside Sungchan. He glares at Mark.</p><p>"I thought you're alone?"</p><p>"They saw me here."</p><p>"And we decided to join him. Why? Are gonna talk about something that we must not hear?" Jeno asked and sip from his cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>Hendery nodded and sigh. But he can't push them away.</p><p>"But I guess it's fine. I can't talk this matter with Xiaojun."</p><p>"Did you fight?" Sungchan asked.</p><p>Hendery shakes his head and ruffles his hair, it's getting long now and he like it like this. He think that he's handsome, oh well that's true.</p><p>"No we didn't. It's something else and I shouldn't feel this way towards him." He sighs again and took a sip from the coffee that Mark ordered for him.</p><p>Jeno gasp and looked at him in disbelief, he quickly got what Hendery meant and realize that he's not that stupid afterall.</p><p>"Do you like him?" Jeno asked while pointing at him.</p><p>"Oh?" Sungchan eyed him and he seems surprised too.</p><p>"I know you're not close to him but please avoid mentioning this whenever he's around. It's impossible that he feel the same and I don't want him to know." Hendery pleads.</p><p>"Why? I think he deserves to know bro." Mark tapped him but he shook.</p><p>"I can't. I don't want to lose him."</p><p>"I knew it. You know, Jaemin and I were friends too since we were young and Xiaojun hyung kind of resembles Jaemin sometimes because they're becoming shy when they're around people that they're not close." Jeno said and Mark nodded. "That's why Jaemin wants to befriend him since he can relate. Even Hyuck and Renjun tried to approach him too because they saw that you're having fun together." Jeno added while smiling.</p><p>"We can't befriend him because Hendery can't keep his ass of getting jealous." Mark said too and the two males chuckled.</p><p>"Dude, what?" - Sungchan</p><p>"He's jealous of your boyfriend Jeno!" Mark said while laughing then Hendery glares at him but then he realized what Mark had said.</p><p>"I'm not fucking jealous of his boyfriend because--- what?! He's your boyfriend?!" Hendery asked Jeno and dropped his gaze to the younger. He couldn't believe what he just heard.</p><p>Jeno can only smile at him as his answer. Because Hendery spends most of his time with Xiaojun, that's why he doesn't have an idea.</p><p>"Yeah. Jaemin is my boyfriend hyung." He said and made Hendery gasp because he realized that he's jealous of the taken guy. Well, he didn't know that Jaemin is only trying to befriend Xiaojun and apart from that, Jaemin is handsome. What if he'll make his best friend got smitten? Even if Jaemin is taken, he's still that guy who can stole everyone's heart by just smiling at them.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"Uh, two months ago." Jeno said.</p><p>"Seriously?" Hendery asked then looked at Mark. "And you're not telling me?"</p><p>"I thought it's obvious already. I didn't tell them directly though." Jeno said.</p><p>"How will he know when he's busy pampering Xiaojun?" - Mark then chuckles.</p><p>Hendery bit his lip. Jeno and Jaemin are best friends too but they are together now. That must be great, how he wish he has that relationship too. He realized that he couldn't be with anyone but Xiaojun. He can't imagine himself being a boyfriend of anyone, Hendery only want to be with his one and only best friend.</p><p>But, does Xiaojun wants him though?</p><p>"How does it feel?" Hendery asked Jeno.</p><p>"I'm happy. At first, I don't want to risk our friendship but there's no way that I can stop my heart from falling so I go with it. Then, he feels the same. I'm telling you, it's a hard decision. But I don't want to be a coward."</p><p>Hendery pouted. He wants that too, but how come he didn't notice when he said that they are being obvious? How? He's not that oblivious right?</p><p>He can see that there's no regret when Jeno is telling them a story and he looks really happy too. Maybe, it feels happy because Jaemin felt the same. But what if he don't?</p><p>"You're basically saying that Hendery is a coward." Mark said.</p><p>Jeno coughs because he's still drinking when Mark said that and he panicked.</p><p>"No, of course not. I'm not saying it like that." He defended.</p><p>"Oho? But you have the same issue here. You both fell in love with your best friends."</p><p>"Yeah. But Jaemin loves him too so there's a difference." Hendery frowns but he pouted. He wanted to hide that he's really envious of Jeno but he couldn't hide his emotions. He's an open person.</p><p>Mark scratch his head and squeezed Hendery's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry. I believe something good will happen. But I'm worried about you though, are you sure you can hide your feelings to Xiaojun?"</p><p>Hendery sighs and sip from his coffee again.</p><p>"That's my problem. Even if I want to, he can tell easily if something's wrong with me and you know, I can't hide my real emotions."</p><p>"Oh, that sucks. Hendery-yah! Fighting! Order more, it's on me." Mark winks. He felt bad for his friend but he believes that he's a grown-up man so he can manage.</p><p>----</p><p>"Damn that's freaking cold. There's obviously a sink in every house. Why did she decided to threw that stupid water outside?" Xiaojun bit his lower lip while walking like a penguin because of the coldness. He's about to go home from the market to buy spicy chicken feet because his mother is craving for it but while he's walking to the bus stop, someone accidentally threw a dirty and cold water to him. She probably didn't see him walking. Now, his clothes are wet.</p><p>"I'm so cold."</p><p>When he arrived at the bus stop, he noticed the familiar figure of his best friend. He's just sitting there while listening to music.</p><p>"Oi." He called him and pulled his earphones.</p><p>Hendery looked at him and gasp. He's not expecting to see Xiaojun in here.</p><p>"Oh? Yah! What happened to you?!" He quickly hide his phone and earphones then take his jacket off and help Xiaojun to wear it. "You look so awful. Are you cold?"</p><p>"Mm yeah. I am, someone accidentally threw a water on me."</p><p>"Wait, stay here." Hendery started running.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Just stay there! I'm going to get something."</p><p>Xiaojun pouted and wrapped Hendery's jacket on him more. It smells like him and somehow comforting.</p><p>He waited for Hendery and noticed that the younger came back with hot pack and hot coffee.</p><p>"Here. Use it."</p><p>"Thank you." Xiaojun smiled and kissed the younger's hand that made him taken aback again but he shrugged it off.</p><p>This is not the right time to be flustered.</p><p>"A-and h-here's your coffee. I-It will help your b-body warm." He gave the coffee to him then scratched his ear.</p><p>"I'm so lucky that I saw you. Thank you."</p><p>"That's nothing. Where have you been?"</p><p>"Ah, my mom is craving for spicy chicken feet so I went to market to buy this. How about you?"</p><p>"Mark asked me to meet up."</p><p>Xiaojun smiled and wrapped his arm around Hendery's arm like usual and the younger let him be even though his heart is panicking.</p><p>"How do you feel now?" Hendery asked.</p><p>"I guess it's better that earlier." Xiaojun smiled at him. Apparently, Hendery is having a mental breakdown just seeing those cute smiles again.</p><p>This is bad.</p><p>"Let's go home together."</p><p>Xiaojun nodded happily then both of them waited for the bus to arrive so that they can now go home.</p><p>----</p><p>Hendery couldn't stop moving. He's now lying on his bed but he's not sleepy and staring at the ceiling again. He's having a hard time to think what he must do to keep his mouth shut to prevent himself from spilling the tea, or how will he avoid Xiaojun without noticing?</p><p>"Is that even possible? Xiaojun is not that stupid." He sighs then get up from his bed and ruffles his hair harshly.</p><p>"If he will going to reject me the moment I confess, I'll go and shave my head." He sighs again. He couldn't stop sighing because this is a big problem for him. He doesn't like awkwardness and pretending that he don't like Xiaojun. That's not his character at all.</p><p>"The fuck I'm talking about? Why would I shave my head?"</p><p>Hendery stood up and decided to take a walk outside. Although it's freaking cold, he doesn't care, he want to feel the cold breeze tonight to forget his problem for a little while.</p><p>When he's out, he slowly glance at Xiaojun's window to see if he's still awake or not. But he almost drop his heart when he noticed the older staring at him through the window.</p><p>"Where are you going? It's already late!" He asked when he opened his window.</p><p>Hendery bit his lip. "I want to take a walk obviously. Why are you still awake?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep. Obviously." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>The younger chuckles. Xiaojun is wearing his specs again and he can't understand that he really find him cute while wearing that.</p><p>"Do you want to eat ramen with me you idiot?" The older asked.</p><p>"I'll get fat. No."</p><p>"You're fucking skinny. Who told you that ramen will make you fat?" Xiaojun closed his window and went downstairs to open the gate for Hendery. The younger just stood there while waiting for him.</p><p>When Xiaojun opened the gate, he pulled the younger with him quickly to go inside the house so that he won't complain anymore.</p><p>There's no time for Hendery to speak when he already entered the house.</p><p>"I want egg to my ramen."</p><p>"Yeah I know."</p><p>"Make it spicy."</p><p>"Dream on."</p><p>"Aish. I'm trying to be used to it. It's winter time, my body needs warmth. So make it spicy for me."</p><p>"Yeah. Keep dreaming."</p><p>Hendery pouted but he didn't argue anymore. He went to their refrigerator to take some kimchi while waiting for Xiaojun.</p><p>"What's your problem this time?" The older asked so Hendery eyed him.</p><p>"N-Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing? Really? You're lying to me?"</p><p>"I'm not. It's really nothing. Just like you, I couldn't sleep too."</p><p>When Xiaojun is done making their ramen, he walk towards Hendery and sat across to him then gave his ramen.</p><p>"How about you? What's your problem?" The younger asked and started eating the ramen.</p><p>"I don't want to tell you." Xiaojun digs in too. "You're not telling me yours, so I won't tell mine."</p><p>I can't tell you! Our friendship will be over.</p><p>Hendery scratched his nape. "It's really nothing. Not all the time I have a problem, I just can't sleep. That's it." He said then continue eating.</p><p>But still, Xiaojun won't buy his reason. He think that maybe Hendery is not ready to tell him that's why he's being stubborn like this.</p><p>They promised to each other that there will be no secrets between them. Always communicate to avoid the misunderstanding.</p><p>However, it seems like Hendery will be the first one to break that promise.</p><p>I'm only doing this because I want to protect our friendship. But it doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you.</p><p>Hendery sighs at his own thought and he couldn't help not to feel sad about it. It sucks to be coward, he remembered Jeno's face earlier when he told them a story about him and Jaemin. How he wish he can do the same.</p><p>"To be honest, I can't stop thinking about what you said." Xiaojun said and sighs too.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I know that you're only messing around. But I don't understand why it bothers me. Maybe, I sensed that you're a little serious. I don't know, I think I'm just hallucinating." Xiaojun chuckled.</p><p>"Is it about what if one day I woke up and realized that I like you?" He asked.</p><p>Xiaojun nodded. "Yeah. That's right."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. I can't picture in my head that you will going to like me."</p><p>"And why is that?" Hendery is getting serious. Luckily, Xiaojun is the one who opened this topic. "You're perfect." He added, but he still not aware that he's being serious right now.</p><p>"That's weird you know? It doesn't make sense. And who's perfect? No one is perfect."</p><p>"What's weird? And what's is not making sense? Can't best friends like each other? How about Jaemin and Jeno? They are best friends too but they end up falling for each other."</p><p>Xiaojun's eyes widened. "What?! They are?"</p><p>"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it."</p><p>"But you're not serious, are you?" The older asked nervously.</p><p>Hendery can see that through his eyes.</p><p>There's no chance. Alright.</p><p>"And if I'm serious?"</p><p>Xiaojun almost choke when he said that. What's wrong with this guy today?</p><p>"Yah Hendery! Stop messing around!"</p><p>"I'm just asking." Do I look like I'm messing around here?</p><p>"You can't. We can't. Remember that. We're almost brothers."</p><p>Hendery frowns. He don't like that. "Dream on, I don't want to be your brother."</p><p>Xiaojun flinched. What's wrong with Hendery? Why is he being serious over this thing?</p><p>Right now, he looks really upset.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The older asked and touched the younger's forehead.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"You seemed upset? What's going on?"</p><p>Hendery cursed under his breath and quickly finished the ramen. If Xiaojun started asking him like this, he won't stop asking until he got his answers. He must leave.</p><p>"Thank you for the ramen. I'm going now." Hendery stood up and smiled.</p><p>"But-" Xiaojun didn't finish his words when Hendery kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Good night, you don't have to walk me outside. It's cold. I'll lock the gate for you." He said and left.</p><p>Xiaojun left dumbfounded while staring at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up now Guanheng! Yah!!" Hendery's sister is in his room and she's now shaking Hendery to wake him up. It's already late.</p><p>"It's holiday! Let me sleep!" He whines and turn his back on his sister.</p><p>"No! You'll going to accompany dad to pick up Lucas! Did you forget?!"</p><p>Hendery's eyes cracked open and he quickly get up from his bed. Oh right, Lucas. How could he have forgot?</p><p>"Oh shit. That day is today!" He snapped his fingers and looked at his sister. "Go away! Why are you in my room?!"</p><p>"To wake you up. Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Dress up now and eat your lunch! He's waiting at the airport now." She said before completely leaving Hendery's room.</p><p>Hendery stretched up for a while then walk towards to his window to see if Xiaojun is in his room or not. He doesn't have an idea if he's still sleeping or not so, he decided to go for a quick shower before leaving his room. He saw his dad to the dining table with his mom and sister.</p><p>"Eat your lunch now. Hurry up." His mom said. Hendery walk towards her and give his parents a kiss on their cheeks.</p><p>"Can Xiaojun go with us?" He asked.</p><p>"He's still sleeping." His father answered.</p><p>"Oh, how did you know?" He asked confusedly.</p><p>"I went there earlier. I knew you will going to ask me that."</p><p>Hendery smiled after what his father said. Xiaojun and his families are close each other that's why. "Right? You know me so well dad." He chuckles and his father smiled back. Whenever they will be going somewhere, Hendery tries to include Xiaojun with them because he knew Xiaojun very well too. Going out is not his thing at all, unless his parents ask him to do buy something outside. That's why he's there with him to convince him to go out sometimes.</p><p>"He won't sulk right?"- Hendery added.</p><p>"He won't. But if he will, that's your problem." His mother said then chuckled, Hendery pouted.</p><p>Hendery quickly finished his food and get ready to go and pick Lucas from the airport. He kind of excited because he misses his cousin so bad. He has many cousins but Lucas is the only one who plays with him and understands him better. He's such a nice person too.</p><p>"Dad let's go." He called his dad happily and go outside.</p><p>He glance at his best friend's house and noticed that Xiaojun is now looking at him too through their window. Hendery smiled at him and wave his hand.</p><p>"Wait. Xiaojun is awake." He said and run towards the older's house. Xiaojun knew that Hendery will go to him so he quickly get out of his house to greet him.</p><p>"Hey. Where are you going?"</p><p>"To pick up Lucas. He's already here. Let's go."</p><p>"Me? I'm afraid I can't go." Xiaojun said and played with Hendery's hand.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I have some errands to do but I want to go, sadly I can't."</p><p>"It's okay. We can go out next time." Hendery squeeze his cheek while smiling.</p><p>When he realized and accepted that he has feelings to Xiaojun, he can feel that seeing Xiaojun makes him excited and happy, though they always together.</p><p>Now that he's looking at him, he can't help not to find him really pretty.</p><p>"Cute." He bit his lip.</p><p>Xiaojun looks at him confusedly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Pretty. Yeah. I'll be going now, don't miss me too much." Hendery chuckles then took Xiaojun's hands and kissed them, then he left.</p><p>"Oh." Xiaojun said and looked at his hands.</p><p>What was that, why does it feels different?</p><p>"What's with him? Why is he being handsome for? Is he teasing me?" He asked himself while watching the car leave.</p><p>He's so sure that something's wrong with Hendery, and he didn't believe that it's nothing when Hendery said it's nothing. He's surely lying.</p><p>---</p><p>"Yo Lucas!!!" Hendery called his cousin and he looks at him.</p><p>Hendery is a little surprised when he saw his cousin. The last time they met, they have the same height. But seeing him now amazes him. He's so tall and broad and he's more handsome now too. It's way different than the last time.</p><p>Wow, puberty has favoritism too.</p><p>Lucas looks like a model.</p><p>"Hey man!" Lucas greet him and they did a fist bump. "Hi uncle!"</p><p>"I couldn't recognize you honestly." Hendery's father said and he agreed.</p><p>"Why? I'm still me." Lucas chuckled.</p><p>"No, not at all. You look like a whole different person man!" Hendery teased him and Lucas smiled shyly. He's not used to it although many people are telling him that he's very handsome. Lucas is just shy.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you home now so that you can rest."</p><p>Hendery agrees to his father then they help Lucas carrying his things. It's not that much, they are gifts for Hendery's family.</p><p>While riding back at home, the two boys are talking to each other about their lives. Lucas admitted that he's really a model in his hometown but he took a break and here he is. He'll spend his whole holiday with them. It's been awhile.</p><p>Lucas showed his pictures to Hendery and he stared at the taller's pictures in awe. Lucas' muscles are no joke, and Hendery wants muscles too.</p><p>"Do you think I will be handsome as you if I have a muscles?"</p><p>"Dude, we're family. Of course you are." Lucas said and tapped him on his shoulder.</p><p>"Really? I will try."</p><p>"How? You're always outside and hanging out with Xiaojun." His father interrupted so the boys at the back looked at him.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Xiaojun? Oh, the soft boy?" Lucas then dropped his gaze to Hendery.</p><p>"Yeah. You scared him remember?" Hendery chuckled while remembering the memories.</p><p>"Oh, how is he?"</p><p>"He's still the same." Then he smiled.</p><p>Still the same, but the difference is he likes him more than a friend now and he's afraid of what Xiaojun might think about it.</p><p>----</p><p>Lucas is now resting, he took a nap on the room beside Hendery's and the latter is now on his way to his best friend's house. He want to introduce him to Lucas properly because they couldn't do it in the past because Xiaojun started avoiding Lucas. He's scared of him.</p><p>Hendery found Xiaojun at their living room while eating an ice cream. It's the never ending choco-mint flavor again of course.</p><p>Honestly though, he hates that flavor because it taste horrible. But since Xiaojun loved that, he tried to like it too so that they can enjoy eating his favorite ice cream together.</p><p>"It's freezing outside." Hendery said.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Why are you eating ice cream?"</p><p>"Because I want to. You want some?"</p><p>The younger smiled and sat beside him. "Of course."</p><p>Xiaojun took a scoop from his ice cream and feed Hendery. The younger gladly ate the ice cream and hugs him.</p><p>"Yah." Xiaojun called him, so Hendery returned his gaze.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep properly at night because of you." Xiaojun said casually.</p><p>However, his words made Hendery stop breathing for a moment. It might be nothing for Xiaojun but for Hendery, it's a heart attack. If they are not best friends, he will assume that Xiaojun is flirting.</p><p>"What? You can't just say that to me Xiaojun-ah." He said.</p><p>"And why?"</p><p>Hendery gulped. "Just don't!"</p><p>Xiaojun sighs and shook. "Alright."</p><p>"But why? Am I in your dreams?" He teased the older but Xiaojun jabbed him on his shoulder.</p><p>"Stop. I couldn't sleep because I feel that you're hiding something from me."</p><p>He knew it. Xiaojun will noticed even though he's not telling him anything.</p><p>"I'm not hiding something from you. Why would I do that?" He smiled so that it will help to convince him. "Don't overthink. Okay? It's nothing, really."</p><p>"Are you sure? You can tell me Hendery. Please." Xiaojun held his hand and the younger glance them. Their hands fit perfectly together.</p><p>"I like you." The younger then looked right into those eyes. He held Xiaojun's hands too and his face became serious.</p><p>Xiaojun's eyes widened.</p><p>He's not expecting that.</p><p>Hendery slowly touch the older's cheek and caressed it. But Xiaojun couldn't do anything because he's still at the state of shock but he tried to hold his wrist.</p><p>"H-Hendery."</p><p>A long silence appeared between the boys but their eyes are locked into each other. Hendery loves everything about Xiaojun and this is new to him. However, he couldn't read what's on his mind at the moment.</p><p>"You believed that?"</p><p>"W-What?" Xiaojun's cheeks are reddening.</p><p>Hendery chuckles and let him go. "I'm kidding. Don't be nervous."</p><p>"What the fuck?! You almost give me a heart attack! I thought you're serious!" Xiaojun glared at him.</p><p>"Calm down!"</p><p>"Don't do that again Guanheng!"</p><p>Hendery stopped laughing when he heard his name. He know that the moment Xiaojun called him his real name means it's serious and he must stop messing up with him.</p><p>"H-Hey. I'm just joking, you don't have to be so serious."</p><p>"It's not funny!"</p><p>"Do you hate it that much?" He asked. "The thought of me, falling for you? If that really happens then it's not my fault."</p><p>Xiaojun didn't respond. He just took his ice cream from the table and started eating again. He really thought that Hendery is serious about that. But he's still talking like he really fell for him.</p><p>What's with this guy seriously?</p><p>"I'm asking you."</p><p>"I don't hate it. We just can't like each other."</p><p>"And why? What's wrong about that?"</p><p>"Nothing. We just can't. We're brothers and we can't live without each other."</p><p>Hendery's eyebrows puckered when he heard his reasons. It doesn't make sense to him.</p><p>"What are you trying to tell me exactly?"</p><p>The older sighs. "If best friends became couple and broke up, it will not be the same anymore. The precious friendship will be ruined. So, we can't like each other."</p><p>Oh, Xiaojun is also afraid to ruin their friendship, so he think that way too. He understand what he wants to imply because their friendship is also important to him.</p><p>But for Hendery, there's no turning back now. He just felt bad for himself, he couldn't tell Xiaojun how he means to him and how he want to take care of him. Why is he suddenly thinking about breaking up? He's not even trying to confess.</p><p>Oh, he just did. But he turned it into a joke.</p><p>"I told you I don't want to be your brother."</p><p>"So please don't say that again. It's not a good joke."</p><p>Hendery sighs and he feels like something pinch his heart inside. So, this means that Xiaojun will never give him a chance?</p><p>What's wrong about falling for your best friend? He made it sounds like very bad idea, but when he remembered Jeno's face, it's not that bad at all.</p><p>"Okay. I understand. I'm sorry."</p><p>Xiaojun took a big scoop and tries to feed the younger again.</p><p>"Alright. I'm sorry too." Then he feed him.</p><p>Xiaojun examined his best friend's reaction and he felt bad too.</p><p>He knew. He knew that maybe, Hendery is not kidding deep inside. Or, he's just confuse or trying to figure it out but it has to be stopped. He can't.</p><p>He treasures Hendery so much and he don't want to lose him.</p><p>---</p><p>"I told you. You don't have to!" Xiaojun rants while Hendery is pulling him to go inside his house. </p><p>"No, I have to introduce you properly. We will going to hang out soon. You have to make friends too."</p><p>"The last time I tried befriending someone made you jealous, what's the point of this?"</p><p>Hendery chuckles. "It's fine. He's my cousin, I don't mind."</p><p>After that, Xiaojun didn't complain again and went inside. He greet Hendery's parents too before going to the living room.</p><p>"Mom, is Lucas awake?"</p><p>"Yes he is. Why don't you call him? I think he's hungry."</p><p>"No, need. I'm here."</p><p>A tall figure came and it quickly took their attentions. Lucas' presence is really unbelievable. He looks expensive and it feels liks you will commit a sin if you didn't look at him.</p><p>Kidding aside, he's just really handsome.</p><p>"Hey there!" Hendery calls him so Lucas went to him. He also noticed Xiaojun who's hiding behind Hendery.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"This is Xiaojun. Please don't scare him." Hendery teased.</p><p>Lucas smiled and went beside Xiaojun. He's happy to see him too although they didn't have the chance to talk to each other in the past.</p><p>"Hey man! So you are the soft boy huh?"</p><p>"S-Soft boy?" He asked, but he's holding on Hendery's sweater.</p><p>"Yeah. Because you look so soft. Hi! I'm Lucas. I'm his cousin. I'm sorry if I scared you that day. " Lucas said and offered his hand.</p><p>Xiaojun looked at Hendery and the latter nodded while holding him on his waist. So, he shyly accept his hand. "I'm Xiaojun."</p><p>"Yeah. Let's be friends too. Starting today." Lucas winks at him, that made Xiaojun almost lost his balance. Luckily Hendery is holding him, it's embarrassing if he fall on the floor.</p><p>"Are yoy hungry? Let's go there, aunty cooks really good. You will love it." Lucas said then went to the dining table as soon as possible because he's really hungry at this moment.</p><p>"Don't worry. I told you, Lucas is a good guy. You will going to like him." Hendery said and squeeze his hand.</p><p>"Damn it." He looked at Hendery. "He looks so different. I don't think he's the same kid who scared me back then."</p><p>"Right? He is."</p><p>"I think you're right."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"That I will going to like him. But I'm still shy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three boys are sitting together in the living area, and Netflix is on the screen. Xiaojun was sitting beside Hendery, but he stole a few glances at his best friend's cousin. He's still in astonishment. He's never seen someone this handsome so close. Up until now, he couldn't believe that the Lucas who teased him at the past and the Lucas right here with them is the same person.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Hendery asked him and he nodded.</p>
<p>Hendery didn't mind what Xiaojun said earlier, that he was definitely going to like Lucas. Instead, he's glad that Xiaojun will finally open his heart to others, and the first person is his cousin. He's so proud of him, he can't be with Xiaojun forever, knowing the older boy won't give him a chance at all. But then again, he wants to make him happy even if he's not around.</p>
<p>That's sad. </p>
<p>"If you're uncomfortable you can call it a day. I'll call you if Lucas and I will plan to hang out."</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine. I promise." Xiaojun smiled then looked at Lucas again. Oh god, he's so handsome.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Xiaojun nodded. </p>
<p>Hendery ruffles the older's hair and he focused on the movie with Lucas. He didn't even know what's happening to his best friend right now.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Xiaojun blinked his eyes twice when he saw who his visitors were and why he woke up early. His mother woke him up because some of the boys were looking for him outside.</p>
<p>"Hi Xiaojun!" Renjun greets him and waved his hand. </p>
<p>"Hey good morning!" Yangyang said and smiled at him. </p>
<p>Of course, Xiaojun knew them. They're friends of Hendery, too, but he's not close to them. So, seeing these two in front of his house is causing him to worry. </p>
<p>He didn't know how to handle visitors. </p>
<p>Xiaojun smiled and opened the gate for them so they can come into his house. </p>
<p>"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Renjun asked.</p>
<p>"Uh, yes. But it's okay. I'm j-just, surprised." He answered honestly. </p>
<p>"We're here because we're planning to spend some time with you." - Renjun said.</p>
<p>"Don't lie. You came here because of Lucas." Yangyang interrupts him so Renjun glared. He's right about that and he won't deny. </p>
<p>"Lucas?"</p>
<p>Renjun nodded. "Yes! Lucas. He's a famous model in Hong Kong and I'm a big fan. I didn't believe Hendery at first when he said that they are cousins but dude, he ain't lying. Anyway, Hendery supposed to get you here but Yangyang and I volunteered to go since we want to be close to you." </p>
<p>Xiaojun smiled and rubbed his nape. He's happy to hear that they want to be close to him, even though he's not even trying to interact with them when they first met. Xiaojun believes it's enough to have Hendery. </p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"Let's go there. We brought you some food." Yangyang said and gave him a tupperware.</p>
<p>"Wow really?" He asked and widened his smile. </p>
<p>"Hendery said the best thing to offer you is food. He's right, I guess. You're so cute gege." Renjun teased him so Xiaojun chuckles. </p>
<p>Before going to his best friend's house, Xiaojun did his morning skincare thoroughly because, the moment he saw Lucas, he became conscious of his appearance. For some reason, he wants to be look good in front of him. </p>
<p>Of course, there's nothing wrong with his appearance. Hendery said often these days that he's pretty. </p>
<p>He admits he's attracted to Lucas, he can't help it. He's so handsome, so Xiaojun spent more time in front of the mirror to make him look good. He's not like this, but he couldn't go out without doing anything, especially now that Lucas is there. </p>
<p>"Wow." Yangyang said after seeing Xiaojun when he came out from his room. </p>
<p>"Damn, you look good. Do you have a date?" Renjun teased. He's not that even close to Xiaojun but he can tease him like this already. Renjun really wants to be close to him. </p>
<p>Well, Xiaojun thought that these two looks approachable though. And of course, Donghyuck too. </p>
<p>"I am?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Oho, are you trying to impress someone?"</p>
<p>"N-No. Do I look like one?" He asked shyly, he don't want to let anyone know that he is crushing on Lucas because he wants to keep it a secret as possible as he can. </p>
<p>"Yes. I'm impressed." Yangyang said so Renjun jabs him. "Ouch! I'm just trying to help him build his confidence." </p>
<p>"Whatever. Let's go." He pulled Xiaojun with him and they went to Hendery's house together. </p>
<p>It's still early in the morning but Xiaojun can hear Hendery's loud voice while singing. He couldn't help to chuckle. </p>
<p>"Hey there." Yangyang called him. </p>
<p>They found Hendery sitting on the couch while playing with his phone. </p>
<p>He was surprised when he saw Xiaojun. </p>
<p>He knew he was pretty and cute already, but he didn't know he could be any more than that. Other than that, he almost dropped his phone. And yes, he's so mesmerized by the beauty of his best friend. </p>
<p>Today, he looks like a boyfriend material that will never be your boyfriend. Something has changed. </p>
<p>Hendery stood up and walk towards him with serious eyes. </p>
<p>"Did you wear makeup?"</p>
<p>Xiaojun gasp. "Oh? How did you know?"</p>
<p>"It's obvious. Why? It's morning, and you don't wear makeup at all." He spoke. </p>
<p>Renjun and Yangyang looked at each other. They sensed something different between these two. Well, Renjun always assumed that something will be changed between them soon because he doesn't believe that Xiaojun is just a friend for Hendery.</p>
<p>"Uhh.."</p>
<p>"Duh? You literally have a celebrity in your house. Of course, he will wear some makeups to impress him." Renjun interrupts them while crossing his arms. Yangyang agreed. </p>
<p>"Why? Is it ugly?" - Xiaojun asked. </p>
<p>Hendery bit his lip and looked back at his best friend again. </p>
<p>What ugly? It doesn't exist when it's about Xiaojun.</p>
<p>"N-no."</p>
<p>But he doesn't have to wear makeup? It's just Lucas. </p>
<p>Hendery sighs and examines the face of his best friend again. He's so damn handsome, and his heart can't stop beating fast. This is the first time he's actually seen him wearing makeup. </p>
<p>Now he fell harder again. This is illegal.</p>
<p>When Lucas came, they all looked at him. He just woke up, man. Renjun couldn't hide his happiness, he wanted to shout for real, but he didn't want to scare his idol, so he tried to control his feelings. </p>
<p>"Oh, hi."</p>
<p>"Hi Lucas! I'm Renjun! I'm friends with Xiaojun and Hendery and this is Yangyang. I'm a big fan!"</p>
<p>Xiaojun's eyes shimmered when he looked at Lucas, and that's the second thing that Hendery noticed when he dropped his eyes on his best friend after seeing Lucas. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Lucas' jokes are lame, but Hendery couldn't understand why Xiaojun keeps laughing at his joke, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in this world? </p>
<p>He even tried it once, but Xiaojun wants to smack his face because it's not funny. </p>
<p>Then now, he's laughing?</p>
<p>What in a world?</p>
<p>Renjun is talking to Lucas casually now because Lucas wants to be friends with them too so it's okay.</p>
<p>"You know what guys, I have a lot of good jokes about unemployed people. But none of them work." Lucas said. </p>
<p>Renjun and Yangyang looked at each other. Renjun looks like he's regretting his life decisions like stanning Lucas. He's been telling some lame jokes to them but Xiaojun is the only one who laughs. </p>
<p>Wow, he's so kind.</p>
<p>"Dude that's not funny." - Hendery.</p>
<p>"No, it is! Don't you get it?" - Lucas. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's funny." Xiaojun agreed then Hendery looked at him.</p>
<p>"Seriously?!"</p>
<p>"Tell us more." - Xiaojun said. </p>
<p>"What should you do, if you get locked out of your house?" - Lucas asked.</p>
<p>"Talk to the lock, because communication is key." Hendery answered blankly and rest his body on the couch. Was that supposed to be funny? </p>
<p>"Aish you!" Lucas pointed him.</p>
<p>"Enough. I don't want to hear it anymore." Hendery begs and both Renjun and Yangyang agrees. </p>
<p>"Alright. I'll just tell Xiaojun all my jokes." Lucas said, he's still eating his breakfast anyway.</p>
<p>"Really? You will tell me?" Xiaojun asked, he tried hard not to be sound gleeful when he heard Lucas say that. He shouldn't be obvious, Hendery can read him here, what if he'll found him suspicious and ask him questions? </p>
<p>Hendery glances him, Xiaojun is surely acting weird and he can feel that this is not getting good. On the other hand, he's relieved that Xiaojun is having fun. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"I've never seen you happier before." Hendery blurts out of nowhere. Lucas is talking to someone at the moment while Yangyang and Renjun decided to go home. Xiaojun decided to stay, it's nothing new. </p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>"You're so giggly. Is it because of Lucas?" </p>
<p>"I am? I'm not." He defended and looked away but Hendery touched his chin and made the older look at him.</p>
<p>"You are. Do you remember that I used to tell you some jokes too like Lucas did? And you said it's not funny."</p>
<p>Xiaojun chuckles and brushed his hair and Hendery watched him do that. He remembered those horrible jokes but he doesn't know why he find it funny when Lucas is the one who's telling the joke.</p>
<p>"Wow you hurt my feelings." Hendery teased.</p>
<p>"Get well soon."</p>
<p>"Tch." Hendery pouted. </p>
<p>"Hey. Can I come here often?" </p>
<p>Hendery glances the older with confused look. "Why are you asking for permission? Of course you can, we always do that. What happened to your brain?"</p>
<p>"It's because of Lucased syndrome." He mumbles but Hendery didn't hear that so he asks him again.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Anyway, when will Lucas go back to Hong Kong?"</p>
<p>"After the holidays. Why are you asking?"</p>
<p>"I just want to know." He said shyly then he went back to the living room where he can find Lucas and he's there, playing games</p>
<p>"Hey! Do you play games?"</p>
<p>"Uhm, no." He answered.</p>
<p>"Oh? Why? It's fun!" Lucas said while smiling at him. Those smiles of him is making Xiaojun shy and he couldn't look at Lucas properly. This is bad. How he wishes he's not being obvious right now.</p>
<p>"I just-"</p>
<p>"Come here, I'll teach you." Lucas pulled Xiaojun beside him and gave him the controller. The other accepted it shyly while grinning and stealing some glances to the taller guy beside him.</p>
<p>Hendery can only watch them, he can feel what's happening with Xiaojun just now and he realized it too.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Yangyang, Donghyuck and Renjun keeps coming to Xiaojun's house. They are that persistent to grow closer with him and they didn't forget to brought him some foods of course. Xiaojun is very happy to see them also and his mom was surprised but she's glad.</p>
<p>"Oh? What do we have here?" Hendery said when he arrived at his best friend's house.</p>
<p>"Hey Hendery! Come in, don't be shy." Donghyuck teased him.</p>
<p>"This is also my house, what are you saying?" Hendery chuckled and sat beside Xiaojun. The older offered him a cookie which Yangyang bought for him and it tastes amazing.</p>
<p>"Ahh..." Hendery then Xiaojun feed him. </p>
<p>Renjun snorted at the sight. He eyed Donghyuck too and both males shrugged.</p>
<p>"Anyway, why are you here?"- Hendery asked.</p>
<p>"We're courting Xiaojun." Renjun answered so Hendery looked at them with confused eyes. Yangyang chuckled and agreed.</p>
<p>"You? All of you? Yah! You have a boyfriend Lee Donghyuck! I'll tell Mark!" – Hendery pointed him. </p>
<p>"Sure, I'll tell Sungchan too." Renjun agrees so Donghyuck pulled his coat playfully but glaring at him.</p>
<p>"The fuck you're saying? Shut up! Mark is not my boyfriend!" Donghyuck defended.</p>
<p>"What the hell? You've been talking for months now." Renjun pinch him.</p>
<p>"Oh, what about Sungchan? Does he like you too?" Hendery asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, they can't help it. So, Hyuck. Choose wisely." Yangyang. </p>
<p>"Err shut up. They can choose each other though." Donghyuck rolled his eyes so Xiaojun chuckles. He's right about these guys here and Xiaojun couldn't be happier that they approach him like this. It feels overwhelming.</p>
<p>Hendery can feel what he's feeling right now so he dropped his gaze on him and squeeze his hand.</p>
<p>"Hey, uhm. Thank you for coming here in our house." Xiaojun said so the three of them looked back at him. </p>
<p>"Ey, no worries. We love it here Xiaojun-ah."</p>
<p>"And thank you for not kicking us out. You can kick Renjun out if you want."</p>
<p>"How dare you? I am the one who suggest to do this." Renjun punched him playfully and Donghyuck wince in pain jokingly. They keep playing around like that. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'll go get some snack." Xiaojun said and they all nodded. He stood up and went to the kitchen then Hendery followed him behind.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"It's just pizzas and cheese balls. Mom ordered them earlier. Uhh, Where's Lucas?" </p>
<p>"He went out. I don't know where."</p>
<p>"Oh. Really." He said, trying not to be sound disappointed. He must be forgotten that he is talking to his best friend.</p>
<p>Hendery bit his lip and let out a deep sigh. "Do you want to tell me something?"</p>
<p>Xiaojun looked at Hendery and he noticed that his best friend is looking at him suspiciously. He's right, sometimes it's scary that Hendery knows him very well. </p>
<p>"A-About what?" He looked away.</p>
<p>"About Lucas." </p>
<p>Xiaojun quickly shakes his head to deny it. "No, no. I- I don't have anything to t-tell you." He said, but stuttering. </p>
<p>Hendery knew, but he don't understand why he wants to hear it from Xiaojun himself. It shouldn't be surprising at all, but he still wants to hear it despite of getting hurt in the end. Why is he like this?</p>
<p>"Really huh?" Hendery clenched his jaw. "Do you like him?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Just tell me."</p>
<p>"I don't k-know." He said. </p>
<p>"Xiaodejun."</p>
<p>Xiaojun rubbed his temple and closed his eyes for seconds before looking back at Hendery again. </p>
<p>"Fine. I like him. Please don't tell Lucas. I know you won't but promise me. Oh?" Xiaojun held his hand tightly like his whole life depends on it. </p>
<p>There, he said it. </p>
<p>And Hendery won't deny that it hurts him. Something pinched his heart inside. </p>
<p>He thought he will be fine but he seems not. </p>
<p>"Hendery."</p>
<p>"I promise." He said, but he tried to hide his emotion. He don't want to burden Xiaojun if he find something's wrong with him. </p>
<p>"Let me help you with that." </p>
<p>Xiaojun didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he pulled it and kissed it. This is usual between them anyway and Xiaojun loves to do it to him when he's very thankful and relieved.</p>
<p>"W-What-"</p>
<p>"Thank you." Xiaojun smiled at him and he left first. </p>
<p>Hendery was stunned and looked at his hand with disappointment in his eyes. </p>
<p>If Lucas and Xiaojun grow closer in the future, he might do this with Lucas too. If that will really happen, he don't want to think about it.</p>
<p>"How cruel." He sighs then followed his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hendery just woke up and the first thing he saw this morning is a sight of his best friend and his cousin together in their living room. Lucas is trying to teach Xiaojun how to play a game and wow, he wore make up again. </p><p>Hendery hates that blushes that creeping on his best friend's face. He can never do that to him, he can't make him happy like that. </p><p>These two here seems close already and something has changed with Xiaojun too. He's not really surprised at all, Lucas didn't even have to try because Xiaojun is more than willing to be with him. </p><p>Because Xiaojun likes Lucas. </p><p>Yeah, good morning to him. </p><p>"That's creepy." His sister nudge him. </p><p>"Shh."</p><p>"Oh, they're getting along. That fast? Don't you think they look good together?" She teased him, Hendery's family knew already that Hendery might fall for Xiaojun someday and they often tease him about it. </p><p>"Shut up. Don't ruin my day." </p><p>He's been watching them for 30 minutes now and the two males just noticed him when Hendery's mom called him to have a breakfast. </p><p>Xiaojun stood up and walk towards him while grinning. </p><p>"Eat your breakfast now. Let's play this game with Lucas." He said while grinning. He looks so happy. </p><p>"I don't play that game." Hendery said then went to the kitchen. Xiaojun followed him after since Lucas is on his phone again and talking to someone. </p><p>"Really? It's fun though."</p><p>"Well, boring for me." Hendery grins. "You find it fun because you're playing with your crush." He teased the older and Hendery earned a hit after he said that. Causing Xiaojun to blush hard. </p><p>"Shut up! He might hear you."</p><p>"He can't." Hendery then he offered him his food. He knew that even if Xaiojun ate breakfast already, he will eat again if he offers some foods to him because he will never say no to food.</p><p>And he was right. </p><p>He's not afraid to get fat and even if he'll get fat, Hendery will never stop adoring him because he loves Xiaojun more than he can imagine. </p><p>"I see that you're close already." He said.</p><p>"We're not. I'm still shy around him, I can't do it without you."</p><p>After eating his breakfast, both males went back to the living area and they found Lucas there. He's texting someone while giggling like a teenager.</p><p>Hendery approached him quietly and tried to look on his cousin's phone. He's being careful so that Lucas won't notice him. Meanwhile, Xiaojun is curious too.</p><p>And yes, Lucas is texting someone and he's even using heart emojis and stickers. </p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"What the fuck?" He quickly hide his phone. "You scared me! Nothing."</p><p>"Ahuh? Nothing but you're sending those stickers? I see." </p><p>"I-It's really nothing. Anyway, I'll go to Es-Em entertainment later, are you two free?"</p><p>"Why are you going there? Are you signing a contract?" He asked and sat beside Xiaojun while the latter is only listening. He got excited when he heard that. </p><p>Is Lucas staying longer?</p><p>"No, I will visit a friend."</p><p>Oh, he's not. Xiaojun pouted. Why is he expecting something like that? He came here for a vacation.</p><p>"The one that you're texting?"</p><p>Lucas glared at him but his cousin is just laughing at him because he hit the spot.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, good luck because I'm not free. You can go with Xiaojun." Hendery wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>Xiaojun's eyes widened and glared at his best friend, he even pinched him lightly to have his attention. </p><p>"You're not free?"</p><p>"I just said that." He said. </p><p>"I know, but don't leave me." Xiaojun whispered.</p><p>Xiaojun felt ridiculous but he can't really go without Hendery. He prefers going outside alone than being with someone he's not close with. Yangyang, Hyuck and Renjun are not a problem anymore because they're already close to each other. </p><p>But with Lucas? His crush? </p><p>No fucking way.</p><p>Just thinking about it makes him crazy, when Lucas was teaching him earlier about the game, he couldn't focus well but he tried to understand even though he's struggling. Why did he even came here early? He knew that Hendery wakes up late and he felt stupid when he just realized that. Is he that excited to see Lucas? </p><p>Wow Xiaojun, don't be so obvious.</p><p>And where is this fool going? How come that Xiaojun didn't know?</p><p>"I'm literally doing you a favor here since you're willing to be with Lucas. Just be yourself like you always did when we're together. He'll like you." Hendery held his hand to encourage him, even though he's not the one that Xiaojun likes, he's willing to support him and he of course don't hate Lucas for that because he's not that type of a guy. Lucas has no idea, it's not his fault and Hendery didn't mean to fall for Xiaojun too. </p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll hang out with Mark and Jeno later, I promised to show myself up today."</p><p>"I didn't know about that." Xiaojun said and glaring at Hendery. </p><p>"Sorry. I forgot to tell you."</p><p>"You never forget." Xiaojun said suspiciously while raising his eyebrow. </p><p>Hendery smiled awkwardly and looked at his cousin. "Anyways, you can drag him with you man." Hendery said while pointing Xiaojun. "He's free."</p><p>"Don't." Xiaojun put Hendery's pointer finger from him. When Lucas dropped his gaze on Xiaojun, he felt shy again. </p><p>See? This is why he can't go with him alone. He wants to come but he can't. He's too shy.</p><p>"Do you want to come with me Xiaojun?"</p><p>---</p><p>Hendery is staring at this guy blankly while shaking his head. He's now outside and just waiting for Mark and Jeno to arrive because they want to buy a gift for their boyfriends this coming Christmas. Oh well, Mark is still pursuing Hyuck, Hendery almost forgot. Then, there's Sungchan who also likes Hyuck. </p><p>Even though Mark and Sungchan both likes Hyuck, their friendship remains and may the best man wins. If the day will come that Hyuck needs to choose, they promised to avoid having a bad feelings to each other.</p><p>However, someone's with him as of now. No other than his best friend. Xiaojun choose to go with him instead of Lucas. Of course, Hendery is happy because he knew Xiaojun will do that but since he likes Lucas, he had a second thought that maybe Xiaojun will try to go with Lucas. </p><p>But here he is, clinging to Hendery. </p><p>"You just wasted the opportunity."</p><p>"I told you I won't go if you're not there. Don't force me." Xiaojun annoyingly rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I'm not forcing you, I'm helping you to be close to him."</p><p>"You can help me by being there with me."</p><p>"You mean, third-wheeling with you? No way, I will never do that." He said firmly, over his dead body, he will never ever do that. </p><p>Call him whatever you want but he don't want to see Xiaojun being lovey dovey with his cousin if ever they'll end up together or what in the end. He don't want to witness their flirtings in the future. His heart won't like it, he'll just ruin the mood so, no. </p><p>"Then you can't help me."</p><p>Hendery sighs. "Come on, I won't be always here with you. Sometimes you have to do your own things alone. You're already close with Renjun, Hyuck and Yangyang right? Now, you can do it with Lucas too." He said while tapping the older's hand that wraps on his arm.</p><p>"But are you aware that y'all came to me first?"</p><p>"Yes. Because we are willing to be your friend, to be part of your life. Now, if you really want to be like that to Lucas too, you have to make an effort just like we did."</p><p>Wah. I can't believe I'm saying this to him. Good job Hendery. </p><p>This is Xiaojun. He will not come to you or talk to you unless talk to him first. He don't love the idea of making a first move because he's not a fan of socializing. </p><p>"Ah. I'm doomed." Xiaojun said. Hendery gave him a slight smile and caressed his hand. The older glance him and pouted. </p><p>Even if I'm the one you want, I'm still willing to support you despite of being hurt in the end, because that's what I supposed to do as your best friend.</p><p>The younger sighs again after seeing his best friend's troubled face. </p><p>Really, he can't resist everything when it comes to Xiaojun. Why is he like this?</p><p>Hendery genuinely likes his best friend. </p><p>What a fragile loving heart. </p><p>"Alright. I'll try my best to help you."</p><p>He smiled. Xiaojun's smiles widened.</p><p>That's what Hendery wants. To see his smile, to make happy. </p><p>Damn, he's being cheesy here.</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"But if you want to flirt him, don't do it in front of me." </p><p>Xiaojun threw a confused look.</p><p>"Aw, why?"</p><p>I will surely hurting!</p><p>"It's cringy for sure."</p><p>"I won't! I'm not like that."</p><p>Well, that's better.</p><p>"Ayo! I thought you're alone."</p><p>The two males looked at the owner of the voice and finally, Mark and Jeno were here. They looked at Hendery confusedly why Xiaojun's with him but the latter just shrugged. </p><p>Then, Mark and Jeno grins and the annoying look on their faces made Hendery hit them playfully because apparently, these two are staring at Hendery and Xiaojun's linked arms together. </p><p>Duh, it's normal for them.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"What? We're not saying anything." Jeno chuckled.</p><p>"I just know that you're talking with me with your eyes." </p><p>Mark and Jeno pretend that they were amazed by Hendery's fake power and Hendery would love to smack them.</p><p>"Hey Xiaojun." Mark greeted him and so Jeno too. Xiaojun smiled at them and wave his hand to the boys.</p><p>"You'll buy gifts too?" - Jeno asked and looked at Xiaojun. </p><p>"Uhm, no. I just tag along." </p><p>"I heard you're close with Hyuck already. So, don't tell him about this." Mark said. </p><p>"Wow, that's great." Xiaojun gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>The four males are now heading to their destination. They are looking for shoes and jewelry store right now since Hyuck loves to dance, Mark decided to buy him a pair of shoes and shirts. While Jeno, he'll buy a couple bracelet with Jaemin because he want to do that for a long time. That will be their first couple thing. </p><p>Hendery knew what he should buy for Xiaojun. He wants to buy it today but since the latter tag along, he couldn't buy it. </p><p>----</p><p>"Why are you here?" Mark asked Hendery when he opened the door for him. Apparently, Mark is hanging out with Sungchan here in his house and playing games together like they usually do.</p><p>"Why? I can't go here now while you can literally come inside our house while I'm still in a deep slumber?"</p><p>Mark giggled and put his arm around the younger's shoulder.</p><p>"Chill, that was a joke." Mark then pulled him inside.</p><p>Sungchan greeted him too and offer the pizza and cola to him and gave him a controller too for the game. Sometimes, he's still couldn't believe that these two can still hangout despite of liking the same person without ripping each other's head off. Indeed a true friendship.</p><p>"So, why are you here?"</p><p>"I sneaked out." He said and brushed his hair.</p><p>Hendery already told them about the matter between him and Xiaojun, and now he was about to share his other problem aside from falling for his best friend.</p><p>"You know my cousin Lucas right? He came here last week."</p><p>"Yeah. He's cool." - Sungchan said.</p><p>"Oh, and for real. I have 0% chance to Xiaojun." He smiled bitterly. </p><p>"Oof. I'm guessing, he likes Lucas?" Mark said, Hendery bit his lower lip and sighs heavily.</p><p>"What? For real? Man, that sucks. Are you okay?" Sungchan asked and gave him a piece of pizza. </p><p>"I will be fine." </p><p>"He's not. Will you be fine if one day Hyuck will choose me over you?" Mark teased him. </p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"It's almost the same." He playfully hit Sungchan's forehead. </p><p>"We're hanging out together actually and I just sneak out."</p><p>"Why did you leave? You're literally letting him to fall for Lucas more. Fight for him Guanheng!"</p><p>"I wanted to! But he don't like that, he hates the idea of me falling for him." Hendery said and looked frustrated. </p><p>"Why is that? As if you can tell your heart what to do? Right Mark hyung?" Sungchan eyed Mark and the older nodded.</p><p>"Well, as if I have a choice. Since he likes Lucas, all I can do is help him to get closer to him just like today. So they can spend their time together." Hendery rest his body on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He recalled how happy and giggly Xiaojun earlier while listening to Lucas and playing with him. He bet they didn't notice that he's not there with them anymore. </p><p>He can't just stand it.</p><p>You did the right thing self.</p><p>A part of him is envious of Lucas and he can't help it, but he don't hate his cousin for that. Lucas is nice and a warm person, he can make you comfortable being with him without even trying so hard and that's his one of the best traits. </p><p>"Why don't you set him up with someone Jung Sungchan?" Mark whispered to his friend when they noticed that Hendery became gloomy. </p><p>"It won't work. He's fucking loyal and stick to one."</p><p>"Just like us?" Mark chuckles and gave him a high five. "But still, try it."</p><p>Sungchan nodded then both of them eyed their lonely friend again. Hendery is such a cheerful one and seeing him like this is hard for them. </p><p>"Don't even think about it." Hendery said and returned his gaze. </p><p>"Just once."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes. Don't listen to him." Mark tapped Sungchan's shoulder. </p><p>Hendery looked at them confusedly. "Are you two sure that you like Donghyuck?" </p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Hell yes man!" The two males answered at the same time so they looked at each other and playfully rolled their eyes.</p><p>"It doesn't look that way to me. You two looks like dating each other." Hendery chuckled so the two males looked at him weirdly.</p><p>"Let him be like that. He's just lonely." Sungchan shakes his head.</p><p>"I will say weird things too if I'm broken hearted. I've been there Hendery." Mark went closer to him and tapped his shoulder. "I'm surprised that until now, you haven't tell Xiaojun about your feelings. Anyway, why don't we just order more food and beer for Hendery's one-sided feelings?" Mark added and wiggled his eyebrow.</p><p>"What do you think hyung?" </p><p>"It's fine." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiaojun never hated his best friend this much. No, he never hates him actually. He's just really pissed when he noticed that it's only him and Lucas yesterday and Hendery, that fool actually left him with his crush alone. Not that he doesn't like it but he can't be with him alone.</p><p>However, the way how Lucas treated him made Xiaojun like him more. He's so nice and easy to be with. Xiaojun is having a hard time socializing with people but thankfully, Lucas helped him with that. That's the reason why Lucas became more attractive in his eyes, he's such a sweetheart and warm person.</p><p>"I hate you, really." Xiaojun rolled his eyes at his best friend. He saw him come out of his house so he followed him and smacked his head for leaving him.</p><p>"What the hell? What was that for?"</p><p>"For leaving me yesterday!"</p><p>Hendery bit his lip and ignored him and kept looking for his cravings. He can't eat spicy food but he's craving spicy foods today apparently.</p><p>"Shut up. I heard you had fun." Hendery said and reached for the spiciest ramen but Xiaojun took it instead.</p><p>"How did you even know?"</p><p>"Lucas said that you're fun." Hendery said blankly and stole the ramen from the older's grip. When he's done, he went to the cashier to pay.</p><p>"Really? He said that?" He asked happily and his voice sounded cute that's why Hendery glanced at him. He couldn't help but smile too after seeing that, Xiaojun is handsome but most of the time, he's so adorable and this is not good for his heart.</p><p>"Anyway, Christmas is almost coming and I know you're free, so let's go." Xiaojun held his arm and pulled him outside.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"I want to buy something for Lucas."</p><p>"Just Lucas?" He mumbles, luckily Xiaojun couldn't hear him.</p><p>"What? Did you say something?"</p><p>"Nope." He answered.</p><p>When Hendery is done paying, he heads outside and Xiaojun is following him. He keeps telling him a story about how his day went with Lucas and how pissed Xiaojun was at his best friend for leaving him with Lucas alone. In short, Xiaojun had fun.</p><p>Hendery wonders, is this the right thing to do? Instead of fighting for Xiaojun, he's literally letting him fall for his cousin more.</p><p>Even though he didn't like the context of Xiaojun's story, he still listened to him.</p><p>"Yah! Not that way! We're going somewhere!" Xiaojun pulled Hendery when he's about to go the other way, which is the way to his home.</p><p>He sighs and doesn't complain anymore. He's planning to go with him anyway and he just wanted to play hard to get, as if Xiaojun cares if he did.</p><p>He cares, sometimes.</p><p>"Since he's a model, I bet he likes accessories."</p><p>"Just buy him some food. He will be jubilant." Hendery said. "Just like a certain someone." He added, he's talking about Xiaojun obviously.</p><p>"Nah. I want to make it special like I want to see it with him or something." Xiaojun then linked his arms with Hendery just like usual.</p><p>Hendery pursed his lips, he's thinking hard too of course.</p><p>"What about, earrings? He'll surely like that. Knowing him, Lucas will appreciate and will try to use it often." He said so Xiaojun turned his head on him quickly.</p><p>"Wow, you're smart! Now, let's go quickly!" He giggled then pulled his best friend along with him.</p><p>To make it fast, Hendery knew a shop where Xiaojun can buy that thing. They have a lot of cool accessories but at affordable prices so he brought him there. He's glad that Xiaojun loved the shop.</p><p>"I've never been in here."</p><p>"Of course. You're stuck in your room." He teased.</p><p>"Well, I saw an Ice cream parlor beside here and I'm craving for ice cream. Can you perhaps-"</p><p>"Really? It's fucking cold right now Xiaodejun." Hendery stared at him blankly so he whined.</p><p>"Oh come on, just do it!" He shrieked so Hendery's eyes widened then looked around. Luckily they are the only customers there.</p><p>"This brat. Fine. Keep looking for your earrings then."</p><p>"Yey! Thanks!" He winked then the younger went outside.</p><p>Xiaojun wants a little privacy here. Of course, it's not only for Lucas' gift. How can he forget his best friend's gift? Hendery, his other half of all people? That's not going to happen.</p><p>----</p><p>The two males are walking on the street as of now while watching the crowd doing different ways of enjoying things and the vacation. It's almost Christmas and that explains why there's a lot of people today. Xiaojun didn't expect that he would be enjoying roaming around today, because last year, all he did was lying on his bed and sleeping all day. Well, except when Hendery was there.</p><p>"It's actually nice here."</p><p>"I told you and you didn't believe me."</p><p>"Sorry about that. You didn't get to enjoy Christmas that much because you are accompanying me." He pressed his lips into a thin line.</p><p>"What are you talking about? It's fine, as long as I'm with you everything's fun and enjoyable."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Hendery nodded. "And my family."</p><p>He glanced at his best friend beside him, he couldn't stop adoring him for real. He doesn't want to be obvious about his feelings however, how can he do that when the moment he laid his eyes on the older, his world stopped spinning and just adored him like this.</p><p>Ridiculous at may sound, but that's how he's explaining his emotions right now.</p><p>Can he just take the risk?</p><p>He's willing to do it even though Xiaojun might hate him. There's this strong feeling inside him that tells Hendery if he didn't do it, there's a possibility that he'll regret everything later.</p><p>After all, he can feel that Lucas has someone already now.</p><p>Hendery's still busy adoring his friend when he noticed a familiar figure of his cousin not so far from them.</p><p>It's Lucas.</p><p>But he's with someone?</p><p>Someone who has the same height as him but paler and, pretty.</p><p>"He looks familiar though?" Hendery said, not realizing that he's still with Xiaojun.</p><p>"Mm? Who?" Xiaojun asked and he tried to look at what Hendery was looking at too. But the younger is faster to cupped Xiaojun's cheeks to prevent him from seeing Lucas.</p><p>Xiaojun will never like this.</p><p>"Don't look."</p><p>"What are you doing? Who are you talking about?"</p><p>"It's nothing. Let's just go home, dad is looking for me."</p><p>"Wait. I want to see." Xiaojun insists and tries to move his head but Hendery won't let him.</p><p>"You can't. It's nothing, come on." He pulled him quickly.</p><p>"You're making me want to see it more. Now, I'm curious."</p><p>"Stop being curious and stubborn."</p><p>However, Hendery almost cursed everyone when he heard his cousin's voice calling for him like there's no tomorrow.</p><p>"Hendery!"</p><p>"Fuck." His grip on his best friend's arm tightened when Xiaojun looked at Lucas too.</p><p>"Oh? It's Lucas. Why are you not letting me see him?" Xiaojun pouted and moved his gaze on the taller. Apparently, he's not alone and he just noticed.</p><p>He's pulling someone with him. Xiaojun has no idea who's that guy but there's something more.</p><p>Is this the reason why?</p><p>"H-Hey!" Hendery smiled and dropped his gaze on his best friend.</p><p>I knew it.</p><p>He cursed under his breath when he saw Xiaojun instantly became upset. His eyes are looking at the guy behind Lucas who seemed hiding from them and for real, Hendery thinks that he already saw him. However, he couldn't remember.</p><p>"You two are going home?"</p><p>"Yeah man. Xiaojun is tired."</p><p>"Oh, I'm glad I saw you two, don't go home just yet. I want to introduce someone to you." Lucas then smiled sweetly. This kid is literally on cloud nine right now while glancing at the guy behind him.</p><p>"Uhm, he kinda looks familiar though." Hendery said and smiled at the guy too. He can feel that he's shy because Lucas just pulled him here.</p><p>And, he's pretty.</p><p>Oh well, Xiaojun is prettier.</p><p>At least for him.</p><p>"Of course he is. That's why I want to introduce him properly."</p><p>Hendery glanced at his best friend again. He knew that he's usually quiet but his silence is different, it depends on his mood.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Sure. L-Let's go." Xiaojun forced his smile so Hendery squeezed his arm. Xiaojun knew that Hendery was thinking about him again and he's also aware how Hendery likes his cousin so much of course, he must be curious about this unknown guy with Lucas.</p><p>"Okay, let's go then. It's on me today." Lucas shrieked and gently pulled the paler with him again. "Follow us."</p><p>"Yah. Are you crazy?" Hendery nudged the older.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know you. We can just tell them that you're tired so we can go home."</p><p>Xiaojun sighs. "It's fine, don't worry about me. He's a model, a good person so basically it's not impossible if he's dating. I just, I didn't expect this to happen today." He said, still eyes on the two taller males in front of them acting like love birds without knowing that someone behind them is hurting.</p><p>The other one is hurting too because he can't afford to see his best friend, the person he likes hurting like this.</p><p>If only, he can take those pains away.</p><p>------</p><p>"So, meet Kim Jungwoo. My boyfriend-to-be." Lucas introduced the guy beside him. He has a bunny tooth just like Lucas and actually a beautiful human being. He looks expensive too, just like Lucas when he's walking on the stage.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"And these are Hendery and Xiaojun. Hendery is my cousin, and our friend Xiaojun." Lucas then the three bowed to each other.</p><p>"I finally met you Hendery-ssi."</p><p>"Hendery's fine, but pardon me? What?"</p><p>"Ah, Lucas oftens tells me a story when you were younger."</p><p>"Ahhh. But, why boyfriend-to-be? I thought, you're together?" Hendery then, Xiaojun stared at the two taller males, seeming to wait for their answers. Obviously, he's curious too about what's between them even though it's evident.</p><p>"We're dating, but I'm not his boyfriend yet because of his contract."</p><p>Hendery pursed his lips then his eyes widened when he realized who Jungwoo is. "Ah! You're the model Kim Jungwoo? Wow!"</p><p>Jungwoo giggles and nods. "Yes I am."</p><p>"How did you know Lucas?"</p><p>"We met in France. In a fashion show. It's my first time modeling and I'm really nervous but Lucas came to me and encouraged me."</p><p>"And aside from that, I always find you gorgeous Mon amour." Lucas said huskily and eyes on Jungwoo. "Tu es l'homme." and he winks.</p><p>"What's with the sudden French?" Hendery blurted.</p><p>"I said that he's the man of my dreams." Lucas then looked at the paler beside him again but he playfully hit him because of embarrassment.</p><p>"Shut up Xuxi."</p><p>"Can't help it."</p><p>Hendery dropped his gaze to his quiet best friend. He's just lowering his head and eyes on the food and eating quietly. He must feel insecure right now, and he shouldn't feel that way.</p><p>The younger sighs and taps Xiaojun's thigh, earning a puzzled look from him. The love-birds seemed busy in their own world so he'll just talk to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Xiaojun nodded, but of course he's not. Who is he kidding? He's talking to his best friend right now.</p><p>To lighten up his mood, Hendery thinks of something that might help to cheer him up. Quickly, he took his phone out and composed a message there and sent it to Xiaojun right away.</p><p>The older felt his phone vibrate and Hendery's name showed up on the screen. Xiaojun eyed the younger first, who's smiling at him before opening the message.</p><p>Xiaojun choked from his food after reading the message that Hendery just sent to him.</p><p>
  <strong>| If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity. Cheer up, you're beautiful too. |</strong>
</p><p>"What the?"</p><p>The love-birds looked at him with worry in their eyes and Lucas gave him water while Hendery, continued eating.</p><p>"Thanks. I'm fine." He drank the water then moved his gaze to his best friend who's smiling at him.</p><p>---</p><p>Xiaojun was about to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate. It's a text from Hendery again telling him that he's cute. Earlier, he kept receiving some text messages from him telling him that he's pretty, he's beautiful too, he's handsome especially when his face is serious and now, he's cute. He doesn't have an idea what's happening to Hendery but yeah, thanks to him. It made Xiaojun feel better.</p><p>Maybe, Hendery can see that he's jealous of Jungwoo. Jungwoo looks cool, elegant and sophisticated and apart from that, Lucas likes him.</p><p>"What's with him?" He asked and decided to call the younger. He didn't wait long because Hendery answered his call quickly.</p><p>"What's happening to you?" Xiaojun asked and cover himself with his blanket.</p><p>"Uhm, nothing?"</p><p>"These cheesy text messages of yours. Really?" Xiaojun chuckled. "A pick up line?"</p><p>"Why? It's not working?"</p><p>He sighs and makes himself comfortable in his bed then hugs the pillow beside him.</p><p>"It is."</p><p>He heard the younger's deep breath from the other line so Xiaojun smiled.</p><p>"Thank god."</p><p>"Thank you too. You know, you don't have to do this. It's my feelings and I'm responsible for this, those cheesy lines made me happy." Xiaojun said, there's this feeling inside him that he wants to see Hendery again but he chooses to ignore it. It's getting late and cold outside, his parents will probably scold them.</p><p>"You don't have to hide anything from me you fool. I know you inside and out, I'm your best friend."</p><p>"Mm. I should've listened to you earlier."</p><p>"Next time you'll know. Anyway, good night."</p><p>
  <em>No! I want to talk to him more!</em>
</p><p>"G-goodnight." Then, Xiaojun ended the call. "What the fuck am I thinking? Ugh!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh hell no? Are you serious?" Mark held on Hendery's shoulder while shaking him furiously when he heard about the person that his cousin's seeing currently.</p><p>"What the fuck, get off me."</p><p>"Tell me you're joking?"</p><p>"I'm not. It's true, I saw him with my own eyes." Hendery smirks. "But keep it a secret for now, Lucas told me that they will announce their relationship when he's done with his contact. Apparently, Jungwoo is still banned on dating."</p><p>"Holy fuck. How to be Lucas? You know that I really like Jungwoo since our senior high."</p><p>"Oof. I'm telling Hyuck." Jeno interrupted, so Mark glanced at him and hit him on his shoulder.</p><p>"Stop. It's different."</p><p>"You just said, how to be Lucas? How is that different?"</p><p>The two continued bickering there and they headed to the shop that Hendery wanted to go. Xiaojun accompanied his mom today at the market and it's Hendery's chance to leave without Xiaojun noticing.</p><p>"It's final. I'm willing to take the risk!" Hendery said then moved his gaze to Mark. He's with Jeno and Mark again today because he decided to buy his gift for Xiaojun, it's a guitar with Xiaojun's name on it. It's quite expensive but he didn't regret buying this for him. Hendery saw last time that Xiaojun has been eyeing this certain guitar whenever they're passing by from this shop when going out.</p><p>He noticed that he's not using his guitar anymore because it's broken already. He doesn't want to ask his parents for money, that's why Xiaojun is saving to buy himself a new guitar.</p><p>"I know you'll say that." Jeno said.</p><p>"Is it bad to say that, I'm happy that Lucas is not available now?" He asked, feeling guilty when Xiaojun's upset expression crossed in his mind.</p><p>Why did he fall for his cousin when there's him who can treat him better?</p><p>"Xiaojun is available but it doesn't mean he will stop liking Lucas and like you instead." Mark said, earning a glare from Hendery. "Dude, you are the best friend!" He emphasized the last word and he almost hit him because that's the bitter fact.</p><p>"That's a very wonderful motivation Mark, you bastard." Hendery rolled his eyes. He's now done paying and then took the guitar with him and they headed outside.</p><p>"Am I wrong though?"</p><p>"And I hate it when you're right. But he still got a chance though? They're not officially together because of his contract to his agency."</p><p>"Dude what the hell are you trying to imply? You want to take the risk but you're here again, thinking of the possible, but I hope it's not, chance for his crush?" Jeno stated.</p><p>"Well I'm just saying coz I want that tiny chance for me instead. Why can't fate give that to me?!"</p><p>"Why don't you ask our Almighty Father for guidance of your love? Trust me, He knew better than anyone." He patted Hendery on his shoulder while pointing to the sky so Hendery tried to look above too. "He has three answers. Yes, no, and wait."</p><p>"I think He said no." Hendery pouted.</p><p>"Or wait." - Mark.</p><p>"Are you sure?" - Jeno.</p><p>"How will I know? You tell me." - Hendery.</p><p>"You're just about to ask Him for guidance."</p><p>Hendery sighs and ruffles his hair. "Forget it."</p><p>"You will get what you want. All you have to do is wait and be patient." Jeno adviced and tapped the older's shoulder for encouragement.</p><p>"And that's what I'm doing right now." Hendery winks at him.</p><p>"For how long?"</p><p>"I don't know. At this moment, I don't think I can love anyone who's not Xiaojun and that blind date that you're talking about last time? Please, no thanks. I can't hurt that person."</p><p>"Omo, if I'm not in love with Hyuck right now, I can just fall for you my friend. I'll snatch you from Xiaojun." Mark teased but Hendery threw him a disgusted look. They knew that he's just fooling around.</p><p>"I can't even imagine. No." Hendery answered so Jeno laughed.</p><p>"Well, you're not my type." Mark then pushed him a little.</p><p>They kept talking there until they found a coffee shop to rest. They also ordered food too while resting then there's Hendery, admiring the guitar that he bought. He can't wait for Xiaojun's reaction when the day that he'll give this to him comes.</p><p>A part of him is not giving up. He decided that he won't ask him to like him back. All Xiaojun has to do is let Hendery love him because there's no way that he will stop.</p><p>Hendery's phone vibrated and Xiaojun's name appeared on the screen.</p><p>
  <b>| I'm home now but Yangyang and Renjun were here. Where were you? Your sister told me you went out? |</b>
</p><p>"Oh shoot." Hendery bit his lip and hid his phone in his pocket. "He's already home."</p><p>"Who?" - Jeno.</p><p>"Xiaojun."</p><p>"And? So what if he's home?" - Mark.</p><p>"I can't let him see this guitar. It will ruin my surprise."</p><p>"How will he see that?" - Jeno.</p><p>"He's in my room sometimes." He answered honestly. "And he will literally see this when I get home."</p><p>"Only the two of you?" Mark asked so Hendery returned his gaze. He knew Mark so well and how his mind works so he has an idea about what he's thinking right now.</p><p>"Mark hyung." Jeno called him and smirked.</p><p>"What the fuck are you thinking?" Hendery asked him but Mark just laughed and hit him. "Nothing."</p><p>"We sleep together sometimes."</p><p>"Just sleeping?"</p><p>"Mark, I swear to god. Stop it. It's not like that." Hendery warns him, almost throwing his drink to the older because of his dirty mind.</p><p>---</p><p>Hendery pulled Mark's hoodie when he's about to enter the cab so he earned a confused look from his friend.</p><p>"Now what Guanheng?"</p><p>"Can you take this with you?" He pointed to the guitar.</p><p>"Can I use it?"</p><p>"Of course, no." Hendery shakes his head.</p><p>"Then it's a no." He pulled his hoodie back from Hendery's grip but it was pulled again by the latter so he glared at him. "Come on. Just do me a favor. It's gift so you can't use it of course." Hendery rolled his eyes on him. "It's for Xiaojun only."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Be careful."</p><p>"Dude I know. Now let me go home."</p><p>Hendery smiled and gave the new guitar to Mark and let him go. Although he wanted to take it home, he's afraid that Xiaojun will see this no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Hendery didn't know but he could feel that Xiaojun might see. Well, this is better than doing nothing.</p><p>When he got home, he's not surprised when he saw his best friend lying on his bed and cuddling his pillow. Xiaojun noticed his presence right away and that's why he threw the pillow to Hendery.</p><p>"Where were you? You didn't tell me." Xiaojun asked and his perfect eyebrow rose.</p><p>"I didn't?"</p><p>"I shouldn't be here if you did."</p><p>Hendery took his jacket off and hung it before going to his bed and lying beside Xiaojun. "You sounded like my boyfriend." Hendery chuckled.</p><p>"No I'm not." Xiaojun defended. "I didn't forget to tell you my whereabouts."</p><p>"Okay I'm sorry. But where's Renjun and Yangyang?"</p><p>"They went home already. Those two went on a date and decided to pass by. We talked a bit then I decided to wait for you here."</p><p>Hendery thanked that he trusted his instincts and let Mark take the guitar. If he didn't, Xiaojun might see it and his surprise will ruin it and it's over.</p><p>"I'm with Jeno and Mark today. We're just chilling and since I'm bored and you're not here earlier, I tagged along. Lucas is not here too but now he's at the kitchen."</p><p>"Oh he's here? Let's go." Xiaojun pulled the younger's hand and he's smiling widely, which made Hendey pissed. So he pulled him too with strength, then Xiaojun fell and Hendery hugs him right away.</p><p>"I'm tired." Hendery mumbles.</p><p>Xiaojun gulped nervously when he realized that his face was only inch closer to Hendery.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I fucking nervous?</em>
</p><p>"I-I didn't see him today. Y-You know that this is the only thing I can do."</p><p>"Then, you can go alone."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Hendery smiled so he pulled the older closer and hugged him tight, afraid that he would lose Xiaojun if he let him go to see Lucas downstairs.</p><p>The younger didn't talk after that, he just closed his eyes. Xiaojun's scent was so intoxicating that he suddenly felt sleepy. He wants this, having Xaiojun by his side, cuddling with him, playing with him, hugging him and everything.</p><p>However, the other doesn't feel the same as him and he doesn't see Hendery the way he sees Lucas.</p><p>----</p><p>"Go at the bottom lane. I will be on top." Lucas told Xiaojun and the latter obeyed him. He will literally say yes to what Lucas asked him to do just to spend time with him.</p><p>"In the mid lane you fool. You are the marksman." Hendery kicked Xiaojun's foot.</p><p>"No one's here though. I must protect the tower." Xiaojun answered.</p><p>"Go protect the mage bro." Lucas teased. He's aware how Hendery gets easily pissed when playing this game. "Oh right, you have to follow Xiaojun."</p><p>"Just go at the goddamn mid lane. Let that stupid mage go there and I'll help you to level up."</p><p>"Why don't you come to me instead?"</p><p>"I always do! But you're drifting away!"</p><p>"What?" Xiaojun and Lucas asked in unison after what Hendery just stated.</p><p>Hendery stopped playing when he realized what he just said. Now, his cousin and Xiaojun were looking at him confusedly.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"What does that mean?"- Xiaojun asked. "I did?"</p><p>"Are you perhaps in--" Lucas couldn't continue his words when Hendery stepped on his foot and he winced in pain because of that.</p><p>"Aw!"</p><p>"FOCUS ON THE GAME BITCH!" He shouted then glared at his cousin who's smiling at him suspiciously.</p><p>Xiaojun wanted to ask more but he decided to focus on the game instead and followed Hendery. He's quite scary when playing this game because Hendery is also afraid to get a low rank.</p><p>Lucas yawns and rests his head on Xiaojun's shoulder, still playing the game.</p><p>Obviously, it made Xiaojun smile that Hendery noticed quickly. He feels like throwing these throw pillows on them because they're distracting him although it's not on purpose.</p><p>"Oh yah, I feel comfortable." Lucas muttered.</p><p>"Dumbass." Hendery mumbled.</p><p>"What?" - Lucas.</p><p>"Just focus on the game."</p><p>"I am focused. Tell that to yourself." Lucas smirked and he's now leaning his head on Xiaojun's lap. Now, he's doing it on purpose because Hendery looks distracted and pissed at the same time. "Is it okay Xiaojun?" Lucas asked the blushing male who's trying to hide his reddening cheeks from the model.</p><p>"Of course. Make yourself comfortable." Xiaojun shyly nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"You have been slain!"</em>
</p><p>Hendery greeted his teeth when his hero was killed and wanted to curse but he controlled himself.</p><p>
  <em>It's just a game. Calm down.</em>
</p><p>Lucas chuckled when he saw how pissed his cousin right now, but he's not saying anything. Normally, he's cursing the opponent team even though it's not their fault that he died.</p><p>"Stop smiling! You look stupid." Hendery said to his best friend who's still grinning but eventually stopped when he said that.</p><p>"The fuck is your problem? It's you who's not focused here. I'm trying my best." Xiaojun vented while pouting.</p><p>"He's right! Don't scold him bro." Lucas said to his cousin which made Xiaojun smiles widened.</p><p>"Forget it. I don't want to play anymore." He shut his phone down and threw one pillow on Xiaojun that made him stop smiling again.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"wHaT?!" Hendery imitated his voice, more like mocking him then, stood up and went to the kitchen.</p><p>He shouldn't feel this way but he can't help it. He has feelings for him of course but still, he doesn't have the right to get jealous. He's just a best friend, like what Mark said to him. However, he can't control it.</p><p>Especially when Xiaojun is smiling like a fool.</p><p>Well, at least he's happy.</p><p>But it will be better if Hendery is the reason behind those smiles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this moment, while waiting for his parents, Hendery was standing at the doorway and his mind appeared to be elsewhere. He's just staring at his broken bicycle outside blankly that Xiaojun and he used to ride when they were young, which is why Lucas wants to hit him on the head so he'll wake up.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>"What are you thinking? Or, who are you thinking?" Lucas teased. He has a strong feeling that maybe, Hendery likes his best friend. It's not actually that hard to guess because eyes can't lie and apart from that, he knew his cousin very well too. Hendery is not that hard to read especially when it comes to his emotions.</p><p>"No one."</p><p>"I can guess. Is it the pretty boy that lives in that house?" Lucas then pointed the house across the street, which is Xiaojun's house.</p><p>"I'm not. Why would I think about him?" Hendery denied, so Lucas hit his shoulder.</p><p>"Obviously bro. Because you like him! Stop lying." He giggled then the younger looked away.</p><p>He felt so bitter. Everybody in this house seems to know how he feels towards Xiaojun without telling them verbally but, why Xiaojun doesn't have, even the slightest idea about his feelings?</p><p>"Does Xiaojun know about it?"</p><p>"Of course not. I don't have a plan to tell him, he doesn't like me that way."</p><p>"Why not? You're not bad!"</p><p><em>Because he likes you. </em>Hendery thought while staring at his cousin, then he shakes his head.</p><p>"I don't know, I think he needs to raise his standards." Hendery chuckles and Lucas nodded, signing that he agrees on his cousin's opinion.</p><p>Lucas went closer to him and put his arm around the younger. He can feel how hard it is for Hendery so, he should at least give him some encouragement.</p><p>"Maybe, he likes you too. You will never know if you won't try." Lucas said while tapping the younger's shoulder.</p><p>Hendery wanted to laugh, but he smiled and shook his head again. Well, Lucas doesn't have an idea about how Xiaojun sees Lucas.</p><p>"It doesn't work that way." Hendery said and looked away.</p><p>---</p><p>Hendery was bothered when he saw his best friend lying on his bed and covered with a blanket. He's at Xiaojun's house now and the latter's mom told him that he's still in his room and seems like he doesn't have a plan to get up. He looks upset too and he doesn't have an idea what's going on to him.</p><p>"You okay?" Hendery nudged him.</p><p>"Hey." Xiaojun called him. "Do you remember that guitar I told you before?" He asked him and sighed.</p><p>Hendery pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. "Mm."</p><p>"I'm too late now, I'm still saving and I went to the shop to check if it's still there and you know what? I couldn't see it anymore. The shop owner told me that someone just bought it. And I think I know who." Xiaojun sighs again then looks at the younger who gulps secretly, thinking the impossible whether Xiaojun might have an idea who bought it or not.</p><p>He's not thinking about him, aren't he?</p><p>Xiaojun felt disappointed because that guitar is very rare and he loves its texture. He was excited to purchase it, but too bad. Someone already did.</p><p>"Who?" Hendery asked unsure.</p><p>"It's Mark. I saw it in his ig story." He said and bit his lip. Xiaojun looks very upset and sighs heavily again. "I really want to play that."</p><p>The younger ruffled his hair and he pinched the older's cheek that's why he moved his eyes on him. He looks like a puppy, a handsome puppy (at least in Hendery's eyes) and Hendery wants to cuddle him but of course, he stopped himself from doing so.</p><p>However, why did Mark put Xiaojun's guitar in his story? What if Xiaojun suspects him and keeps asking?</p><p>He despises seeing the older in this state, but he can't say much to him right now. Maybe he'll apologize later after he's given it to him because he didn't mean to upset him in this way.</p><p>"Maybe, there's a reason why you can't buy it today." Hendery tried to cheer him up though he didn't exactly know what to say.</p><p>"Yeah. Obviously it's because I don't have enough money."</p><p>He scoffed. "You're right." Hendery ruffled his hair. "Anyway, are you going down later? Our parents prepared outside for Christmas."</p><p>"Yup. How can I not? It's my first Christmas with Lucas. I should go." The older said so Hendery pursed his lips.</p><p>"Yeah right. With Lucas." He mumbles and looks somewhere but he returns his eyes on Xiaojun when he felt the other's arm was wrapped around his waist and Xiaojun pulls himself closer to him.</p><p>Hendery felt really bad, but he promised it won't last.</p><p>"Let's go together later. I just want to sleep."</p><p>"You've been sleeping. Don't."</p><p>"What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Uhm." Hendery acts like he's thinking hard while caressing the older's hair. "Let's eat your favorite ice cream." He chirped like a kid.</p><p>He had never liked this taste before, but he grew to enjoy it thanks to Xiaojun. He's literally enjoying everything Xiaojun enjoys eating so that he can share it with him, and that's the happiest feeling in the world for him.</p><p>"Huh?" Xiaojun raised a brow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Okay, let's do it."</p><p>"Stay here. I'll bring it to you. It's in your fridge right?"</p><p>Xiaojun watched his best friend getting up to get the ice cream. How odd it is to miss the other's warmth the moment he went out to his room.</p><p>Really, he couldn't afford to lose this precious one to him. Never.</p><p>There, they spent the whole afternoon in Xiaojun's room, watching netflix and cuddling.</p><p>-----</p><p>Mark widened his eyes when he saw Lucas in front of him. He had seen him in a few magazines and he admits that he's handsome, but not this handsome. It looks like he just arrived too.</p><p>Wow, Jungwoo has a taste.</p><p>He came to Hendery's house to give his gift for Xiaojun because later, they will be celebrating Christmas together.</p><p>"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lucas asked him.</p><p>Mark closed his mouth and scratched his earlobe. "H-Hi! I'm Hendery's friend. I came here to give him this." Mark then pointed the guitar on his grip.</p><p>"But, Hendery's not here. He's at Xiaojun's house." Lucas said. "There." He pointed to the house across the street.</p><p>"Yeah I know. He went there on purpose. Anyway, excuse me. Nice to see you Lucas!" Mark smiled at him and so Lucas too while waving at him.</p><p>"Wow I can't believe I just encountered Lucas." Mark mumbled while going to Hendery's room to drop his gift to Xiaojun. "Why can't he just say that he likes him?" He asked himself and shook.</p><p>After that, Mark texted Hendery that the guitar is already in his room safely then he went home. Hendery said that Xiaojun is upset right now because he saw his ig story, flexing Hendery's gift. Now he felt bad too. He doesn't have an idea that Xiaojun will see anyway.</p><p>The clouds are almost dark when Hendery and Xiaojun decide to go outside and help their parents to prepare their foods. They will be celebrating Christmas together just like the usual. Xiaojun smiled when he saw Lucas walking towards them and Hendery eyed him for a second.</p><p>"Hey, your friend came here earlier." Lucas told him.</p><p>"Yes. I asked him a favor."</p><p>"What favor?" Xiaojun asked him curiously.</p><p>"I'll tell you later." He winked at him and ruffled his hair that made Lucas chuckle. It's because Hendery's gestures are so obvious and he wonders why Xiaojun can't see it?</p><p>"I didn't know that you're into instruments." Lucas said so Hendery panicked and went to his cousin.</p><p>"Be quiet. It's not mine." He whispered and of course Lucas quickly understood what his cousin meant and he smirked.</p><p>"Hey, are you dating someone right now?" Lucas nudged Xiaojun and both of them glanced at him. The other widened his eyes but Hendery is just staring at them.</p><p>"No. I'm single." He answered quickly, smiling like a fool.</p><p>"Wow, he's not giving up." Hendery mumbled. "But he looks so pretty." He cooed quietly.</p><p>"Okay, then what do you think of Hendery?" Lucas asked so Hendery punched him playfully to stop him.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Xiaojun was about to ask more but his mother called him, unfortunately. So he chose to ignore his curiosity.</p><p>"Why? Don't you want to know?"</p><p>"I know exactly the answer for that question. Listen, he likes someone else so don't ask him about that."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know." Lucas pouted. "But I'm your supporter."</p><p>After a few minutes, they finished cooking the foods and began celebrating Christmas together. Both families got together so well from the start that they wanted to spend Christmas and New Year's together.</p><p>Lucas called Jungwoo and wished him a Merry Christmas, as well as saying some cheesy words to each other about how much they missed each other and other things.</p><p>"Don't listen." He poked the older's cheek.</p><p>"I can't help it. How does it feel to be Lucas' boyfriend?"</p><p>"I don't know. Should I ask Jungwoo?"</p><p>"Don't be silly!" He rolled his eyes so Hendery chuckled.</p><p>Lucas went to Hendery and offered him a bottle of soju with the intention of getting him drunk. He needs to see him get wasted and, ideally, confess to Xiaojun with some confidence. He believe that alcohol makes you courageous and brave, and that's just what he's trying to do.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"I'm not getting wasted tonight. I'm telling you." He stopped his cousin.</p><p>Lucas was about to say something when something was dropped on his hand, which turned out to be a small box from Xiaojun. He's giving him a gentle smile.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Lucas."</p><p>Lucas smiled too and observed the box before glancing at Xiaojun. "Oh, thank you Xiaojun. I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything." Lucas gave him an apologetic smile. He's not expecting this.</p><p>"It's okay. Don't worry."</p><p>"Thank you really, I appreciate it."</p><p>Lucas' phone rang, Jungwoo must be the caller and it's not that hard to guess because of his smiles.</p><p>When Lucas left, Hendery snatched the bottle from his cousin's grip and started drinking.</p><p>-----</p><p>It's already 2:00 am, and everyone else is sleeping, except for Xiaojun and Hendery. Hendery asked Xiaojun to stay a little longer because he was going to give him his present while everyone was asleep. He can't let them see that because he's so shy. It's just for Xiaojun's eyes.</p><p>He's getting tipsy too and Xiaojun must feel very sleepy right now.</p><p>"Give me your hand." Xiaojun said softly.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>As Xiaojun reached out and caressed Hendery's palm, the latter said nothing. The younger is simply admiring him, as usual then, he felt Xiaojun place something on his wrist.</p><p>It is a cute silver bracelet with his name on it.</p><p>"Here, my gift for you. Do you think I forgot?" Xiaojun smiled softly at him. "I have the same thing as yours. It's our thing now." He added and giggled.</p><p>Hendery was at a loss for words because he was not expecting a present from Xiaojun. This insignificant event made him emotional, maybe the alcohol is beginning to have an effect on him.</p><p>For real, he just loves Xiaojun more. How can he not fall for him? He's just, very lovely.</p><p>"It's pretty." Hendery looked at the bracelet on his wrist.</p><p>"Of course." Xiaojun proudly said.</p><p>"Just like you." He added and he looked at his eyes. Xiaojun is getting used to this new side of Hendery and somehow, it helps him to be confident.</p><p>If Hendery is not with him, Xiaojun didn't know what to do in his life.</p><p>"Stay here, wait for me."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'll go get something in my room." Hendery said. He almost fell because of the dizziness but luckily, Xiaojun caught him.</p><p>"Do you need help? I think you're drunk."</p><p>"No. I'm just tipsy. Wait for me here." He winked and made the older sit.</p><p>Xiaojun wants to protest but he just lets Hendery and wait for him instead.</p><p>Despite being a bit tipsy, Hendery manages to make it quickly. He's still happy to give his gift to Xiaojun and can't wait to see how he reacts. He took the guitar from his room and carried it outside.</p><p>When Xiaojun noticed him, a confusion drew on his face. Why Hendery is holding a guitar?</p><p>"Merry Christmas." He said then give the guitar to him.</p><p>Xiaojun's eyes widened and looked at the guitar, then to his best friend.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>He immediately opened the gig bag and, to his delight, it was the one he had been staring at.</p><p>Xiaojun's eyes sparkled because of the happiness that he's feeling right now, and his name is also engraved on it as well.</p><p>"H-Hendery..."</p><p>"Yeah, you're welcome." When he saw his reaction, he grinned and felt pleased. "And I apologize for upsetting you. It's the one Mark posted on his Instagram story."</p><p>"This, oh my god! I hate you!" He cried and gave the younger a tight hug.</p><p>Hendery caressed the older's head while nodding.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm really happy!" He said, still embracing the younger.</p><p>"You know that I'll do anything to make you happy." He said and kissed the older in his temple.</p><p>Suddenly, Xiaojun's heart began to pound faster than normal when he did that.</p><p>And he felt something.</p><p>Hendery slowly loosened on the older's grip and looked directly on his eyes.</p><p>The only thought going through his mind right now is how gorgeous Xiaojun is under the snow. His smooth falling hair, kissable lips, angelic smile, soft voice, perfect brows, and warm heart.</p><p>Damn, he's really whipped.</p><p>"I like you, I like you so much and it hurts." he mumbles.</p><p>Finally, he said it. He’s been dying to tell these words.</p><p>And Xiaojun heard it, not so loud, but very clear.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I like you, I like you so much and it hurts."</p><p> </p><p>Hendery spoke those words with sincerity, his gaze fixed on the other's widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A long silence appeared between them, Xiaojun was waiting for him to say something like, <em>‘I’m just kidding, don't take this seriously’</em>, while laughing. But it didn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>The younger is just staring lovingly at him as if Xiaojun is the most beautiful thing in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hendery, I swear to god! I'm n-not really fond of this joke o-of yours!" He said and stepped backward. Xiaojun has no idea why he's getting emotional over this, something inside him pinched his heart seeing Hendery like this.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, he's also afraid to hurt Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like the other day, I'm not fooling around. I just said that to keep you from freaking out." He said calmly and smiled at him, but he doesn’t look happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I told you clearly. We can't. I really wish that you're just joking." Xiaojun sighs but he's shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I am too. But I'm not." Hendery averted his attention for a moment before returning it to the older.</p><p> </p><p>He had expected this response from him, but it still hurt him. He couldn't do anything about it since he can't control his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>He was well aware that Xiaojun would reject him, but he also wanted Xiaojun to be aware of his feelings because he didn't want to be a coward and lie to him any longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, you're just drunk." Xiaojun scolded but Hendery remains calm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not drunk. Well at least, alcohol made me braver." He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Guanheng you can't! We can't! I remember telling you that." The older sobbed. He can't look at his best friend properly because he's obviously suffering as well when he sees him in this state.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?! Why can't I? Why can't we? Is it because you only see me as your brother?" He scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way. It's more complicated than that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you try to stop it? You knew what I was going to say, didn't you?" Xiaojun said softly, he's trying hard not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery attempts to hide his pain by smiling. "If only I could stop my heart, I would! Yet I have no control as to who I fall in love with. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for you at first, then I knew it wasn't such a bad thing after all. We knew each other already, we’re comfortable. Unfortunately, you did not see me in that way." He chuckled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun breathed deeply and glanced at the younger. He bit his lip and averted his gaze once more because he knows how difficult it is for Hendery and for him.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing's wrong with Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>He just can't lose him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun believes that once best friends start dating, there's a possibility that they'll break up too and the precious friendship will disappear too after the break up. Surely, they will hate seeing each other just like that.</p><p> </p><p>And he can't let it happen with him and Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>It's hard for him too.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Hendery, he will never take the risk.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Don't do this to me, please." Xiaojun is gradually tearing up. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really hate it that much?" He wondered, and the pain of his words broke the older's heart.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously not. He adores Hendery in every way and is grateful that they met.</p><p> </p><p>"But why me? We're best friends, and you're aware that Lucas is the one I like." He sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter to me.” Hendery bit his lower lip and leaned in closer to the older. He stroked his hair and brushed his tears away. "And I'm sorry. But I'm not going to regret the fact that my heart chose you." Hendery inhaled deeply and forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to ask you to like me back, and I'm not hoping anything in return. I just want you to know." Hendery then he moved away. "I don't know when this feeling started, I just realized one day that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and it can't be anyone but you. Despite knowing that you'll hate me in the end."</p><p> </p><p>After that, Xiaojun was speechless. They're both looking at each other's eyes, Xiaojun was scared that if he talks too soon, Hendery would get hurt, which he doesn't like. He's calm, but he's aware of how difficult things are for the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery has been there for him his whole life, cheering him up. Through their frequent feuds, Hendery never said something hurtful to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, you can't like me."</p><p> </p><p>"It’s too late for that." Hendery pressed his lips into a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun looked away. In that way, Hendery already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." He sighs again, except this time he's crying. "It's getting late, so go home. You can even sell the guitar if you don't want it. Do whatever you want for it, just don't give it back to me." He smiled bitterly again, patted the older’s hair, and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>When Hendery left, Xiaojun's eyes welled up once more. This is not the Christmas that he imagined it to be.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Hendery is looking at his phone, debating whether or not to text Xiaojun. He didn't sleep at night because Xiaojun's face was on his mind all the time. He is upset and disappointed, as he should have expected. But what will he do if his heart has already chosen Xiaojun? He had no choice but to acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>Will he be able to celebrate New Year with him?</p><p> </p><p>After what happened earlier, maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he didn't send him a message and call Mark instead.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Mark answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas Mark." Hendery said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh? What's wrong? You sound exhausted."</p><p> </p><p>"More like, frustrated? Because I just confessed to Xiaojun."</p><p> </p><p>Mark gasped from the other line. “What? Really? How did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what I expected it to be. It's all right.” Hendery lets out a breath. He wants to be fine, but he can't because he's scared of losing his valuable friendship with Xiaojun. Xiaojun treasures their relationship, but he shattered it.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery treasures it as well, he just doesn't want to be a coward anymore, so he took the risk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you want to hang out?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just enjoy your day with Hyuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark snigger. “Ahaha, how did you know I’m with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard his voice dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, after this I’ll call you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery nodded, though Mark couldn’t see him before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he’s bored again. If nothing happened earlier, for sure he will be crashing at Xiaojun’s house and cuddling with him.</p><p> </p><p>But then, he can’t do it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re doing fine.” He peered through his window to see where Xiaojun was, but the older's room was blocked by the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that Xiaojun is only trying to protect their relationship, and Hendery is his only real friend. Xiaojun used to believe that people would approach him for a reason and then leave after they got what they wanted. When he met Hendery, he changed his mind, and Xiaojun eventually opened his heart.</p><p> </p><p>It is already difficult for someone like Xiaojun to socialize. However, Hendery and his other friends, such as Donghyuck, Renjun, and Yangyang, are now there. They never give up trying to befriend him and he’s thankful for them.</p><p> </p><p>He deserves better, not someone like Hendery who ruined their friendship. He thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery's eyes welled up as he reflected on this. He genuinely felt sorry for Xiaojun. Despite what happened between them, he is still worrying about him.</p><p> </p><p>Why does this Christmas have to be lonely?</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun can't help crying as he thinks of how he hurt his best friend earlier. He felt worse for the younger; he didn't deserve this. Hendery has been a good best friend to him; he's sweet, cheerful, and caring, and if he is around, he forgets about his problems.</p><p> </p><p>But why him? He’s been reminded that they can’t fall for each other because Xiaojun can’t live without his best friend with him.</p><p> </p><p>It may sound ridiculous to others but for Xiaojun, it’s not. It’s a big deal. They might say, <em>“Why don’t you just date each other? Simple as that, end of the problem. Why are you making it complicated for the both of you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t work that way and he grew up with this mindset. Another thing, he’s not expecting that he’ll find a great friend here that will grow precious in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to hurt Hendery but he realizes that he’s been hurting him ever since Hendery realized his feelings for Xiaojun. Especially those times when he’s telling him a story about Lucas.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun thought, Hendery was just confused from the last time. But in reality, Hendery fell for him already.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the guitar that Hendery gave, and now it’s crushing his heart again.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Renjun, are you busy?” Hendery asked the other line. He’s obviously talking to Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I’m free as of now, Yangyang hasn’t asked me for a date today.” Renjun chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“That's great. Could you please pay a visit to Xiaojun today? I believe he may need any company.” Hendery bit his lower lip. He also needs to know if Xiaojun is okay because he hasn't responded to his text messages yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Where are you? Did you fight?” Renjun squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just complicated. Shit happened and yeah, we’re not talking to each other. He hasn’t replied to my texts yet.” He sighs, still peering out his glass, trying to catch a glimpse of Xiaojun, but today is not his lucky day.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s bad. I was planning to go there anyway, his mother texted me too and thank you for reminding me Prince Eric.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Eric?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you look like him and Xiaojun agrees.” Renjun giggled.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks that Lucas sensed something in him and Xiaojun. Maybe he's curious why Xiaojun isn't coming here as usual. He's sure Lucas misses him a little too since Xiaojun is the only one who laughs at his stupid jokes.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe just like him, he grew closer to Xiaojun too.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it made him smile, he misses him too.</p><p> </p><p>Well at least now, he’s not the only friend that Xiaojun has. There’s Renjun, Hyuck and Yangyang too. They will be with him when he can’t.</p><p>   </p><p>“Hey, is everything okay?” Lucas asked from the door. He knocked a couple of times before entering. He overheard Hendery speaking with someone and waited for him to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? Do you want some company? I’ll go to Jungwoo’s condo today, do you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“For what? Third wheeling? I feel so single around you two please no.” Hendery chuckled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know what happened but remember man, I’m here. I’ll text you the address if you changed your mind.” Lucas tapped his cousin’s shoulder before leaving his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Guanheng!” Hendery's mother called him and knocked before opening the door. Lucas just left, and now it's his mother's turn. “I've already finished making kimchi and will deliver it to Xiaojun. I told his mother that I will share some with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery’s eyes widened and pointed himself slowly. “Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who else is Guanheng here? Are you Lucas?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery sniggered. “But I'm busy, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“On what? Watching Xiaojun’s window?”</p><p> </p><p>Hendery frowns. Does his mother know that something happened between them?</p><p> </p><p>“Just get up. I’m giving you an excuse to see him.” She said and pulled her son to get up. She literally dragged him outside too.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine.” Hendery said but he couldn't protest any more after a large tupperware was set on his arms. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure. Just go. I know your heart my son.” His mother gave him a genuine smile and patted his hair. “I know you will be fine, you two. If you can’t take it anymore, I’m here.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to argue more, but he can't risk exposing himself.  He’s a little shy to talk about it. He’s not sure if his mother heard everything but thankfully, she didn’t ask him more about it. It’s not the first time that Xiaojun and Hendery didn’t talk to each other anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He's on his way to Xiaojun's house now, holding a large tupperware of kimchi, and he won't deny that he's nervous. They haven't seen each other in two days as a result of what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. How he wishes that Xiaojun’s mother will be the one who’ll answer him.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not his lucky day.</p><p> </p><p>A boy who appeared to have just woken up greeted him, with messy bed hair and a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Seems like Xiaojun is not expecting him either.</p><p> </p><p>The older fixed his glasses and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>This is so sudden, Xiaojun just woke up for heaven’s sake and he’s so sure that he looks like a shit. It’s because he couldn’t sleep properly, just like Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>Hendery blinked twice after examining the older. He looks frustrated and stressed too, just like him. He lowkey blamed himself that this is happening between them. If he didn’t confess, this is not happening. But he can't keep it a secret any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uhm, mom said to give this to y-you.” He handed the kimchi to Xiaojun.</p><p> </p><p>Xiaojun cleared his throat, still not looking at Hendery.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. Thanks.” He took the kimchi and immediately closed the gate. Leaving Hendery behind, who is sighing heavily and scratching his nape, clearly disappointed with himself.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished that this is not the end of their friendship. He doesn't mind being a best friend to Xiaojun for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you just get up will you?" Mark said. He's at Hendery's room right now, he was expecting to see Lucas but too bad, he's busy in his love life that's why he's here with his broken hearted friend. Well, Hendery is the main reason here, but since he became Lucas' fan, he kind of expected to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea what I'm going through, Mark Lee. I believe Xiaojun hates me." Hendery wrapped himself in a blanket, but Mark yanked it out and stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. How could he? We're not particularly close, but I can see how much he cherishes you. Maybe that's why Xiaojun is the way he is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I understand him completely. But still, It hurts me. It's fine if he hates me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it's not. You'll cry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery </span>
  <span>sighed. </span>
  <span>He's already told Mark </span>
  <span>all that </span>
  <span>happened between him and his best friend, </span>
  <span>as well as </span>
  <span>how Xiaojun ignores him. </span>
  <span>"I </span>
  <span>literally warned </span>
  <span>you not to fall in love with him." </span>
  <span>He said while caressing his chest, </span>
  <span>which </span>
  <span>is where his heart is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are things in this world that we humans cannot control. One of those things is to fall in love and you can't choose who you'll fall in love with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew? So stop saying stupid things and get out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How? You're just lying here all day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly Mark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark didn't give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and </span>
  <span>dragged </span>
  <span>his friend outside </span>
  <span>with </span>
  <span>his strength. </span>
  <span>He already </span>
  <span>has </span>
  <span>Hendery's </span>
  <span>mother's approval </span>
  <span>to take him out, so his only </span>
  <span>challenge </span>
  <span>is </span>
  <span>figuring </span>
  <span>out how to get him </span>
  <span>entirely </span>
  <span>out of his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah! Mark Lee!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Jaemin, Jeno and Sungchan are already waiting for us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery sighs, knowing he has no choice but to go with Mark. He won't leave him alone, he just wishes he wouldn't force him into that blind date thing because he only wants Xiaojun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Xiaojun had no intention of hurting him. He knows his best friend, and if he were to put himself in Xiaojun's shoes, he would feel the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he didn't know what to say, which is why the older decided to ignore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been 3 days, are you still going to ignore him?" Renjun asked. He's at Xiaojun's house today and they were hanging out at the living area while watching k-drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun isn't even paying attention, he's overthinking all. He's got a lot of what ifs going through his brain, and he's not thinking about Lucas anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Lucas the other day with Jungwoo, and they were obviously on a date at the time, but he didn't feel anything. Why, he wondered? Isn't he supposed to be upset? Since he saw his crush on a date with his boyfriend. Of course, it's not wrong, they're dating, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a certain person who existed in his head at the moment, either to comfort or distract him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels so empty without that punk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he's thankful that Renjun's here, but it's still different when he's with Hendery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't be able to spend New Year with him if you still act this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's ignoring me too. He doesn't text me anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you won't reply."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun let out a </span>
  <span>heavy </span>
  <span>sigh and </span>
  <span>leaned back </span>
  <span>on the </span>
  <span>sofa, realizing </span>
  <span>Renjun </span>
  <span>was </span>
  <span>right. </span>
  <span>Hendery, of course, </span>
  <span>would not annoy </span>
  <span>him because he felt </span>
  <span>terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is </span>
  <span>very complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we </span>
  <span>simply </span>
  <span>be best friends in this </span>
  <span>world </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>lovers </span>
  <span>in the next?" He mumbled so, Renjun's </span>
  <span>eyes turned to </span>
  <span>him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>ge</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I get it that you don't like him the way he likes you. But why are you so against it? I mean, dating your best friend is not really a bad thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <span>get it." </span>
  <span>With </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>shake of </span>
  <span>his head, Xiaojun </span>
  <span>expressed </span>
  <span>his </span>
  <span>disappointment with the situation. </span>
  <span>"Hendery was </span>
  <span>my </span>
  <span>only friend </span>
  <span>until you </span>
  <span>came. I was bullied at my </span>
  <span>previous </span>
  <span>school before </span>
  <span>moving </span>
  <span>here, and that </span>
  <span>is </span>
  <span>exactly why we moved here. I'm </span>
  <span>afraid </span>
  <span>to make a friend, but Hendery broke </span>
  <span>down </span>
  <span>my walls, made me open my heart, and I feel </span>
  <span>safe </span>
  <span>again, </span>
  <span>which is </span>
  <span>why I'm </span>
  <span>afraid </span>
  <span>to lose him." Xiaojun ruffled his hair and pressed his lips into a thin line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to say </span>
  <span>that it didn't really matter </span>
  <span>if he </span>
  <span>liked anyone. </span>
  <span>We'll </span>
  <span>be </span>
  <span>together for a long time as long as we're friends, and I'm </span>
  <span>perfectly cool </span>
  <span>with </span>
  <span>that." </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>went on to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun was simply paying close attention to Xiaojun. Really, being next to Xiaojun isn't that difficult, but he's glad that Xiaojun is opening up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing that from Xiaojun, he was simply sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn't really bully anyone as precious as Xiaojun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want to lose him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to lose him. I know how much Hendery treasures you, but if you continue in this way, you will definitely lose him. You said that you do not see him as your boyfriend someday, so I suppose it's fine. He'll get over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun returned his gaze to the tv screen and sat back down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, I know Hendery needs someone who will love him dearly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun gave Renjun a brief glimpse before turning aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kind of agrees, but he doesn't understand why his heart felt as though it had been pinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun is still not going out and Hendery is currently staring at his best friend's window. He hasn't seen him in four days, and he really misses him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn't do anything about it. Hendery understands that Xiaojun does not want to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet his heart always longs to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is such a complicated life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's so lonely without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're free." Lucas tapped his cousin's shoulder and Hendery looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a photoshoot with Jungwoo today. Apparently, his agency contacted me yesterday to do the shoot since the supposed to be his partner can't make it. Jungwoo's manager recommended me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm! So let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery smiled and nodded. He has nothing to do today anyway, Xiaojun didn't want to see him too, so might as well go with Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his best friend's window again before following Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo's agency is not far from their home, so the boys arrived early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas' eyes twinkled as soon as he saw Jungwoo. He wanted to hug and kiss him, but he couldn't because they were both secretly dating. He's not going to let him get into any trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my Goodness, my lovely baby." Lucas blubbered, and Jungwoo blushed as a result. Fortunately, Jungwoo's manager is just with them at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wry grin, Hendery looked at his cousin. He also found that Jungwoo's manager had already left to give them privacy, so he had to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'll just go there." He poked Lucas on the shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind, so Hendery left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone ran into him on his way to the vending machine outside as soon as he left and realized that he was a guy. He fell on the ground, so Hendery rushed to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked the boy and assisted him in getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled and nodded shyly. "I'm fine, and I apologize as well. I'm simply in a rush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you're a model here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm. I'm running a little late. Am I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I'm not sure though." Hendery gave him a little smile too. "I'm not working here. I came to accompany my cousin and he's the model."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh." The boy nodded. "But, you look familiar. I think I've met you before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery chuckled. "I don't know." Hendery rubbed his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guan Yeu! Hurry!" Someone from the entrance door called the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming!" He glanced at Hendery and smiled at him. "I need to go. See you later." He added then he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery followed the boy with his confusion in his eyes. How come he looks familiar when he hasn't seen him before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the first time that they met each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just fuck off?!" Jungwoo greeted his teeth while looking at the shorter model beside him. They are currently retouching for another photoshoot and this guy here is pissing him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jungwoo calm down. Don't mind Ten." Kun reminded him, Jungwoo's manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the </span>
  <span>matter with </span>
  <span>you? </span>
  <span>Is he your boyfriend?" Ten rolled his eyes and </span>
  <span>stood </span>
  <span>up </span>
  <span>in </span>
  <span>his seat. </span>
  <span>"However, </span>
  <span>the photographer </span>
  <span>said </span>
  <span>we </span>
  <span>looked </span>
  <span>good together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you </span>
  <span>aren't. Since </span>
  <span>he is a beautiful flower, you look like a </span>
  <span>little dumb </span>
  <span>grass </span>
  <span>next to </span>
  <span>him, so </span>
  <span>fuck </span>
  <span>off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is your problem? Why? Are you worried that we'll start dating after this photoshoot? It's not my fault that he finds me beautiful." Ten smirks at Jungwoo and rolls his eyes. "I've already asked him this evening." He went on to say. "You've got the audacity to brand me dumb grass? You're not really special!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bitch." Jungwoo stood up and reached for the shorter's hair, but Kun stopped him before he could do something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery in the corner is scared as well, and Jungwoo looks scary when he is furious like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel how mad Jungwoo is right now. The fact that he couldn't tell anything about his relationship with Lucas is difficult to stop the other guy from provoking him. He's obviously pissing him off and he noticed that he keeps following Lucas too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten please not today." Kun begged the other model.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun was about to answer him when the door opened, and Ten's manager showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Johnny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go Ten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten rolled his eyes and his manager helped him with his clothes but Ten slapped his hand. "I can do it alone." He said before leaving and Johnny following him behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Lucas came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot." Hendery mumbled. Lucas furrowed his brows when he noticed his lover was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened baby?" He asked him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo didn't answer, he's just sobbing hard. He's crying because his anger turned into tears and he couldn't stop himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten pissed him off. Did he ask you on a date?" Kun is the one who asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Lucas answered honestly so Jungwoo glared at him. "But I refused of course. I want to say that I'm taken but I don't want Jungwoo to get in trouble." He added and wiped the older's tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jungwoo calmed down, his make up was retouched once again and now that he's done, he stayed inside the dressing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery and Jungwoo talked a bit when someone came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the guy earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! You're here!" He pointed at Hendery and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Hendery nodded to acknowledge him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know Guanyeu?" Jungwoo asked Hendery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not really. I met him today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't introduce myself properly, my apologies." Guanyeu giggle and sat beside Hendery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Guanyeu. I'm Chinese but I'm currently taking my bachelor's at Nectar University." He said while smiling. "Modeling is my hobby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N.U? Woah! I'm studying there too. What a small world huh? I'm Hendery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's why you look familiar. I saw you once with Chenle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're friends with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys are already getting along. They're obviously having a good time while getting to know each other. Of course, they had Jungwoo in their talk as well, and that's how Hendery made a new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery's phone vibrated, and Xiaojun's mother appeared on his screen, so he immediately excused himself to answer the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guanheng!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Aunty? What can I do for you?" Hendery said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you for asking. Are you busy right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery shook his head even though his Aunt can't see him. "No, I'm free. What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your uncle and I are currently here at Busan and I just called Xiaojun. He said he's fine but I'm not convinced. Could you check up on him? I'm sorry son, I'm just worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery didn't think twice and nodded. "Of course I can.  Don't worry, I'll take care of him and get back to you as soon as possible."" </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll do everything for that fool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much Guanheng. I'm so glad that my Xiaojun met you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy that I met him too." He said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her giggle. "Alright. I'm hanging up now. Call me anytime okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, the call ended. He quickly went to Lucas to tell him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Take care."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Jungwoo and Guanyeu to bid his goodbye and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way to his home, he called his sister to check Xiaojun for a while while he's still on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's his condition? Is he very sick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think? He's burning hot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hend.. Hendery...Hen..de..ry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it sounded like me you fool?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hendery.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's obviously Xiaojun. I think he got sick because of missing you. Why don't you just make up huh? It's four days already!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He missed me too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm almost there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hendery returned with Xiaojun's medications, his sister immediately left the house to run some errands. Xiaojun is already burning hot and dripping with sweat. He even brought him porridge in case he didn't feel like eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery wiped Xiaojun with a hand towel dampened with warm water. He also assisted him in changing his clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's all right. This is not the first time he has looked after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xiaojun." He called the older and shook him gently to wake him up. He must take his meds before sleeping. "Xiaojun..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm." The older groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up. You have to take your meds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom I'm fine." He said while his eyes are still closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not your mom. Please get up and take this. I promise I won't bother you after this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun's brows furrow and he sighs heavily, his eyes still closed. Hendery assisted him in getting up, encouraging him to take his meds and lay down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" He asked, caressing the older’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a long pause. Hendery assumed Xiaojun was already asleep, but he blinked when Xiaojun took his hand in his. His eyes are already closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not okay..." He said softly and tightened his grip on Hendery's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss that fool, very much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery tries to bite his lip to keep from smiling, but he can't. He thought, he’s the only one missing him, but it turned out that Xiaojun felt the same. He sat beside Xiaojun and caressed his hand instead of removing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you as well." He closed his eyes as he muttered and kissed the older's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery felt his eyes growing tired after a few minutes and ended up sleeping beside Xiaojun.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:<br/>HI! I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE OF YOU FOR READING THIS BOOK! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>